


Прощать не учатся по команде

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: С благодарностью за всё хорошее написано для Морфея по заявке: "хочу фик, где Стив пытается разными способами извиниться, а Тони его посылает и не разговаривает с ним, а мирятся они над трупом Таноса"





	

 

***

 

— ...нет времени объяснять, насколько именно я оказался прав, но ты уж будь добра, так ему и передай. Я оказался прав. Пусть бережёт голову и всё остальное. Щит я ему вернул, так пусть не достаёт...

 

— Тони! Тони, послушай меня!

 

Стоило голосу в трубке смениться – и Тони искренне и злобно понадеялся, что прямо сейчас Наташа использует на Роджерсе убийственные приемы с восемнадцатого по тридцать шестой, самые болезненные из арсенала, — как он выключил телефон, швырнув его в стену.

 

— Тони, послушай, — передразнил он. – А не пошёл бы ты в задницу?

 

— Это вряд ли похоже на разумное поведение взрослого человека, — заметила ПЯТНИЦА.

 

Тони сгоряча и её чуть не выключил, но решил, что это слишком просто. Следовало проявить педагогический талант, так что он налил себе воды и, смочив пересохшее горло,  приступил к делу.

 

— Представь, что случайно выяснила, что один из твоих серверов, самый важный, набит угрозами для твоей функциональности. Ты о них не знаешь просто потому, что путь к этим секторам не прописан в твоей системе самозащиты, — предложил он.

 

— Это невозможно, — горделиво ответила ПЯТНИЦА. – Я постоянно проверяю все сервера и всё держу под контролем.

 

— Да, ты _думаешь_, что так и есть, — кивнул Тони. – А в один прекрасный день оказывается, что человек, которому ты доверяешь – например, я, — знал об этих угрозах и ничего тебе не сказал, чтобы не беспокоить. Или чтобы ты не расправилась с хакером, которого силой заставили создать эти самые угрозы... тьфу, как всё это дурацки звучит. Но идея, надеюсь, понятна.

 

— Но я бы сердилась на себя, — заметила ПЯТНИЦА. – Значит, моя защита оказалась не такой хорошей, какой должна была быть. Мне следовало бы в будущем сделать выводы и лучше оберегать свои границы.

 

Тони развёл руками.

 

— Вот именно, — заявил он. – Молчание – тоже защита, не хуже любой другой. Работать оно не мешает, вокруг и так полным-полно народу, готового трепать языком. Роджерс хочет снова втереться ко мне в доверие и изобразить дружбу, а потом кинуть в самый поганый момент? Пусть утрётся.

 

— Сердечный ритм выше нормы, артериальное давление поднимается, — бесстрастно сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. – Капитан Роджерс снова звонит. Стандартный протокол отказа?

 

— Именно, — проворчал Тони. Сердце у него грохотало так, что трудно было дышать, левую руку словно зажало в раскаленных тисках. – Ещё я сам себе могилу не копал.

 

***

 

— ...да ведь ты регулярно этим занимаешься!

 

— Пеп, не начинай, — огрызнулся Тони. Кто-то рослый мелькнул перед экраном по ту сторону, и он здорово напрягся, но это оказался массажист. — Роджерс что, и в спа-туре до тебя добрался?

 

— Именно. Настроен он серьёзней некуда, а с тех пор, как ты аннулировал его доступ в Башню... зря, кстати, если хочешь знать моё мнение...

 

— О, ну конечно, не все замки стоит менять! – Тони почувствовал, что буквально раздувается от злости. – Подожди, это что же, Мистер Линкольн?

 

— Они самые, — отозвалась Пеппер. – Три дюжины. Вазу пришлось брать напрокат. Рослые парни, прямо как твой.

 

— НЕ МОЙ! – рявкнул Тони.

 

— ...и шипастые, как ты сам, — закончила Пеппер, глядя на него с раздражающим пониманием. – Тони. Ты же понимаешь, что расстались мы в том числе и из-за твоих отноше...

 

— НЕТ никаких отношений! – завопил Тони, борясь с желанием запустить очередным мобильником в стену. В последнее время это желание посещало его всё чаще и чаще. Росс обрывал ему телефон, пытаясь снова натянуть ошейник и поставить себе на службу. Т’Чалла – чтобы побеседовать о сложных моральных аспектах мести за родителей. Наташа... он сам не очень понял, чего ради. Видимо, чтобы сообщить, что так и не определилась со стороной. Роуди звонил из швейцарской клиники с ежедневными отчётами об успехах. Питер слал смски невнятно-восторженного содержания. Даже Брюс позвонил из какого-то ужасного захолустья, чтобы выразить слабо прикрытое словами сочувствия «я же тебе говорил» — и всё это, вместе взятое, не шло ни в какое сравнение с той методичной, изводящей, доводившей Тони до бешенства осадой, которую развернул Стив-грёбаный-Роджерс.

 

— Именно в этом, по-моему, и состоит основная проблема, — беспощадно заявила Пеппер. Видно было, как рослый массажист, усевшись за её спиной, осторожно разминает ей плечи.  В прежние времена Тони бы приревновал и взбесился, но сейчас его бесило и заставляло ревновать совсем другое. – Вы оба столько времени ходили друг вокруг друга и молчали...

 

— Я – не молчал, — огрызнулся Старк. – Что это за сводничество после драки? Ты решила подсластить наш разрыв? Рассказать, что мы с тобой расстались не из-за супергеройства и не потому, что тебе надоело бояться открывать новостную ленту, а из-за Роджерса, который... который...

 

Он замолчал. В горле привычно перехватило, перед глазами так же привычно вспыхнул до ужаса яркий образ: занесённый над ним щит. Четкий, как нарисованный, с царапинами от когтей. Вокруг немедленно дорисовались все прочие детали, от бетонных мёрзлых стен до опустевших криокамер, и главное —  то обречённое выражение лица Роджерса, когда он понял, что молчать и выкручиваться больше не выйдет, за секунду до того, как... ну, если говорить начистоту, Тони не помнил большую часть того, что случилось после. Только эти отчаянные глаза и собственное изумление от того, что остался жив.

 

Несколько секунд Пеппер молчала, потом произнесла удивительно мягким тоном:

 

— Тони, ты можешь отрицать очевидное сколько тебе вздумается, но хотя бы поговори с ним.

 

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. В горле словно застрял шипастый камень, и не получалось ни выдохнуть его, ни проглотить. Даже виски, которым он пробовал лечить кошмары, не помогал, только делал хуже, и Тони бросил даже пытаться запить горе. Его характера это вовсе не улучшило. – Нет. Я наперёд знаю всё, что он скажет, да и читать умею хорошо.

 

— Читать? – удивилась Пеппер. – А было что?

 

Тони скривился. Смехотворное письмо растрогало его настолько, что он едва не простил Роджерса там же, на месте, но так удачно совпало по времени со взломом Рафта, что и самый наивный дурак заподозрил бы умысел. Конечно, Тони фактически помог всей компании удрать из тюрьмы, просто не мог иначе, и сделал бы это безо всякого письма, да и устраивать хитроумную подлую комбинацию – это скорее было о Земо, а не о Роджерсе, но после того, как бравый капитан два чёртовых года молчал о том, что знал и что касалось непосредственно Тони, ни о каком доверии речь уже не шла.

 

— Было, — неохотно подтвердил он. – Сукин сын написал мне письмо. Как сопливой малолетке. Он-де сожалеет, он не хотел и не думал, что так получится... а что он думал, чёрт его дери?! Что я скажу – окей, Кэп, ты два года знал о том, что мои старики умерли страшной смертью, пудрил мне мозги, а я, идиот, верил, но теперь ты написал целое «извини», так какие могут быть счёты?

 

Он замолчал. Дышалось через раз.  Пеппер коротким жестом отогнала от себя массажиста, но Тони успел заметить проводки наушников, тянувшиеся у того из ушей к могучей шее, и понадеялся, что парень слушает что-нибудь погромче и повеселей, чем их разговор.

 

— Мне очень жаль, Тони, — почти прошептала Пеппер. – Действительно очень жаль, но если ты и себя похоронишь следом за ними – легче не станет никому.

 

— Ну, если ты считаешь, что я не могу жить без присмотра парня, которого всё ещё с собаками ищут по всему миру, то у нас разные представления о том, что такое себя хоронить, — так же тихо ответил Тони. – Я собираюсь это исправить. Сделать то, что сделал бы раньше, если бы этот сукин сын дал мне хоть шанс. Глупо, сам знаю, но...

 

— Поговори с ним, — повторила Пеппер. Это была именно просьба. Большая редкость; за всю их совместную жизнь таких по-настоящему важных просьб было всего две, и обе Тони не исполнил. Не со зла, а просто потому что не мог. – Дай ему этот шанс, Тони.

 

Он почти согласился – в основном чтобы не видеть печали в её глазах. Уже даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать – окей, хорошо, чёрт с ним, это всё слишком затянулось, да и сколько можно жить, когда тебе звонят минимум трижды в день, — но мир в который раз стронулся с места и понёсся вскачь. Колючий камень прокатился в горле, повернулся, вонзаясь шипами, и тревога, старая подружка, сжала сердце, быстро превращаясь в ужас.

 

— Не могу, — прохрипел Тони. – Пока-пока, Пеп.

 

Умная ПЯТНИЦА прервала видеосигнал за секунду до того, как Тони скрутило по полной. ДУБИНА сунулся было с дозой анксиолитика, но менять виски на барбитураты Тони совершенно не собирался, так что отмахнулся от него, и ДУБИНА, обиженно вереща, отъехал в сторону.

 

«Это кончится, — думал Старк, пока его колотило мерзкой дрожью. Левую руку словно окунали в жидкий азот и стальной расплав попеременно, сердце болело как проклятое, комната шаталась и прыгала перед глазами, рубашка мгновенно промокла от пота и прилипла к коже. – Это кончится. Дыши и считай, держи себя в руках».

 

Страшно было подумать, что с ним сделается, если Стив Роджерс возникнет не на отдалённом горизонте и в виде сообщений ПЯТНИЦЫ, а в непосредственной близости. Инфаркт? Сумасшествие? Что-нибудь ещё похуже? После Битвы за Нью-йорк панические атаки удалось победить, разобравшись в себе и сделав всё как надо, но сейчас...

 

Он досчитал до тысячи ста восьми, когда понял, что приступ идёт на убыль. И до тысячи девятиста девяноста одного – ха-ха – когда снова смог встать.

 

— Капитан Роджерс звонит, сэр, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. – Прямо сейчас.

 

— К чёрту, — выдавил Тони. Оставался маленький шанс, что со временем удастся себя приучить хотя бы не вести себя как псих, едва поблизости окажется травмирующий – ох да, ещё какой травмирующий! – фактор. – Дай... громкую связь. Протокол... четыре.

 

— ...не возьмёт, и ты об этом знаешь, — сказали голосом Уилсона, и удивление помогло справиться с чёрным льдом, заполнявшим Тони изнутри. Грозившим разорвать, как жестянку. – Который это раз за день, четвёртый? Пятый?

 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА.

 

Сэм мгновенно замолчал, а Роджерс, моментально сориентировавшись, выдохнул:

 

— Тони! Ты здесь? Ты...

 

— Мистер Старк не расположен с вами беседовать, — оборвала ПЯТНИЦА. – Вы можете оставить ему сообщение после звуково...

 

— Я оставлял миллион сообщений! – рявкнул Роджерс, и у Тони – он только что сумел перевернуться на спину и теперь лежал, бессмысленно рассматривая всё ещё качающийся потолок, — появилось недостойное, но отчаянно острое желание свернуться в комок и заползти куда-нибудь под кровать. Он хорошо помнил этот голос, и что за ним следует – тоже. – Он их не слушает! Я точно знаю! Стирает, не читая!

 

Роджерс был прав. ПЯТНИЦА анализировала полученные от него звуковые файлы на наличие критично важной информации и стирала их без возможности восстановления.

 

— Если ваше сообщение будет содержать что-то, что может представлять интерес для мистера Старка, он с ним ознакомится, — самым официальным тоном заверила ПЯТНИЦА. – Мои протоколы не включают в себя умолчания из личных соображений.

 

Роджерс, совершенно справедливо приняв шпильку на свой счёт, примолк, зато Сэм перехватил инициативу.

 

— Послушай, Старк, если тебе интересно – это я его отговорил. Я, понятно? Стив был... растерян – прости, Кэп, но это правда, — но первым, о ком он подумал, был ты. Хочешь на кого-то злиться — начинай, не вопрос! Но на меня, а не на него!

 

На потолке была трещина. Длинная, ветвистая, похожая на реку. Глазами Тони следил за её течением – это помогало сосредоточиться на чём-то внешнем, усмирить бешено бьющееся сердце и окончательно вынырнуть из паники. Голос Уилсона плавал где-то на периферии, и Тони, пытаясь ухватить смысл произносимого, уцепился за последнее, что до него дошло.

 

— ...и если так и будешь вести себя как обиженный ребёнок, я не думаю, что у нас есть шансы!

 

— Как же вы меня достали, все,  — выдавил Тони, садясь и понимая, что злость – по-прежнему чудесное лекарство от всеобъемлющего ужаса. Зацепись за неё – и можно вынырнуть даже из того чёрного болота, в которое его затягивало раз за разом, стоило нечаянно натолкнуться на что-то, что так или иначе относилось к Противостоянию, а относилось почти всё. Словно играть в сложную компьютерную игру и проходить сложный квест с полными руками хрупких вещей, шагая по непредсказуемой траектории вокруг гигантской мины-ежа с растопыренными колючками, которая взрывается, стоит на неё взглянуть, и предполагая – только предполагая, никакой уверенности не было и быть не могло! – что в конце разгадываемого на ходу маршрута обнаружится дверь. Не выход, конечно, нет. Опыт подсказывал, что за этой дверью будет ждать следующий уровень, непременно ещё более опасный.

 

— Тони! Ох, слава богу! — донеслось из динамиков, и утробный ужас вернулся вновь. Ненадолго, но чувствительно. Тони подтянул к себе корзину для бумаг и порадовался тому, что не обедал. Его скручивало спазмами, а Стив всё говорил, говорил... и неизбежный вопрос всё бился и бился между висками.

 

Интересно, а Кэпа так же накрывает?

 

— Стив, помолчи, — вмешался, наконец, Уилсон. – Дай я с ним поговорю, будет больше толку.

 

Вряд ли. Он ведь образец душевного и физического здоровья. Может статься – и даже более вероятно, чем простое «может быть» — что для него этой гигантской мины и вовсе не существует. Тогда понятно, почему Стив такой настойчивый: он просто не может понять, какого чёрта. Почему нельзя переступить через случившееся и двигаться дальше, простив друг друга, будто ничего и не было, ну или хотя бы притвориться, что всё позади.

 

Возник и кончился короткий спор, из которого Тони не уловил ни единой осмысленной фразы. Уилсон продолжал говорить. Кэп тоже что-то пытался вставить, но у Тони словно ватой забило сразу и уши, и мозги. Слова воспринимались поодиночке, не складываясь в смыслы. Наконец, Тони выплыл из этого потока и прохрипел:

 

— Уилсон. Заткнись.

 

Сэм, к его удивлению, замолчал.

 

— А Кэп пусть и не начинает, — быстро прибавил Тони, молясь о том, чтобы у Роджерса хватило благоразумия так и поступить. Ещё одна паническая атака была бы сейчас крайне не к месту, он и так был измотан до предела. – Просто пусть не начинает. У тебя вроде всё в порядке с тем, чтоб его уговорить – ну так уговори его перестать, будь другом. Ему, не мне.

 

— Но я...

 

— Заткнись, — повторил Тони. Усталость в нём брала своё, больше всего хотелось свернуться и уснуть, но спать на полу, как бездомному – до такого он опускаться не намеревался. – И до тех пор, пока не отучишься вешать на меня всех собак – не звони мне.

 

— Старк, ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок! – теряя терпение, рявкнул Сэм.

 

— Ага, — согласился Тони, подтягивая под себя ноги и думая, что анонимное консультирование через сеть – замечательная вещь. Чудесная, прекрасная вещь. С традиционным психоанализом у него не задалось, потому что даже самый вышколенный и профессионально-беспристрастный психоаналитик мог оказаться родственником жертвы, скажем, Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Или на четверь соковийцем. Или, того хлеще, хорошо законсервированным членом ГИДРЫ. Но анонимное консультирование... да. Это было действительно здорово, и – при всей любви к Брюсу, — безымянный человек по ту сторону монитора не засыпал, пока Тони трясущимися пальцами набирал сообщения. Не знал, с кем имеет дело, и уже хотя бы поэтому мог помочь по-настоящему, а не смотреть на Тони через кривые очки предубеждений. – Я веду себя как ребёнок, факт. Когда мне больно –  кричу и отбиваюсь. Когда мне страшно рядом с кем-то, кому я больше не могу доверять...

 

Послышался прерывистый выдох, словно Тони кому-то врезал под дых, но он не мог остановиться.

 

— ...я не хочу быть с ним рядом. Это ужасно безответственно, конечно. Я должен превозмогать себя и осознавать ничтожность своих чувств, а если вдруг отказываюсь этим заниматься – значит, я инфантильный эгоист. Миленько. Напомни Роджерсу, что он, по этой логике, должен просто-таки обожать госсекретаря Росса. Пусть звонит ему, а меня оставит в покое.

 

— У тебя истерика, — хрипло ответил Сэм; в его голосе Тони слышал потрясение. Что, неужели тип, занимавшийся ПТСР у ветеранов, не ожидал услышать от него пары словечек из лексикона психологов? Удивительно. – У тебя истерика и тотальное отрица...

 

— Чудесное объяснение для всего, что тебе во мне не нравится, но нет, — огрызнулся Старк, чувствуя, как паника уходит окончательно. – Тотальное отрицание было в аэропорту, когда я готов был в ногах у вас валяться, лишь бы Мстителей не разорвало на части. И не с моей стороны. Поговори об этом со своим дружком, у вас ведь так хорошо получается сговариваться за моей спиной и решать, какого процента доверия я достоин, а какого нет. Ну а я почему должен действовать иначе?

 

— Тони!

 

На этот раз в голосе Стива звучала откровенная боль. Тони думал, что это доставит ему нездоровое удовольствие – парень из Коннектикута предупреждал о злорадстве и желании отомстить как о двух самых опасных ошибках на пути к выздоровлению, — но чувствовал только усталость и сожаление.

 

— ПЯТНИЦА, — пробормотал он, — хватит. Протокол десять, и я больше не хочу слышать этих звонков.

 

Связь оборвалась мгновенно.

 

***

 

— А правда можно?

 

Глаза у Питера блестели недоверчивым азартом, словно Тони пообещал подарить ему самый настоящий истребитель. Примерно так, учитывая ТТХ нового костюма, и было, только обещаниями Тони не ограничивался. Раз уж он втянул парнишку в это всё – хотя видит бог, Питер и без его участия не сидел дома, гоняя игры на приставке, а мотался по улицам, по мере сил причиняя добро и справедливость и рискуя собой, — то должен был хотя бы позаботиться о том, чтобы у Питера был костюмчик помодней и понадёжней.

 

— Забирайся, — он усмехнулся и в который раз подумал, что общаться с молодёжью – чуть ли не единственное настоящее удовольствие из тех, что ему остались. – Давай слетаем, растрясём мои старые кости.

 

— Вовсе они не старые, — ухмыльнулся Питер и полез в костюм, потом спохватился. – А куда мы?

 

Определённого плана у Тони не было – или, точнее, наметился в эту самую секунду.

 

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал он, забираясь в броню. Что же, в расставании с Пеппер были свои преимущества. Конечно, ему было ужасно одиноко на безбрежной кровати, и согреться в одиночку было гораздо тяжелей, но никто больше не поджимал губ и не качал головой при звуках внеплановой активации брони. Никто не настаивал на том, что костюмы должны выниматься из-под замка только в случаях непосредственной угрозы жизни. Никто не мечтал о том, чтобы Тони Старк стал вести мирную тихую жизнь миллиардера — жизнь, от бессмысленности которой его тянуло повеситься. Или прыгнуть в костюм.

 

Не так уж плохо, если разобраться.

 

Если верить новостям, в павильонах Старк-Экспо  с самого утра яблоку было негде упасть. Тони не оплачивал дополнительной рекламы, но коллекция этого года привлекала внимание сама по себе – и он отказывался думать о том, что весьма значительная часть этого внимания была связана с тем, что людям хотелось видеть его разбитым. Или – в лучшем случае – раскрыв рот, смотреть на то, как он, словно ассистентка фокусника, поднимается из ящика, только что распиленного пополам, и оказывается цел и невредим. Людям нравятся чудеса, особенно дурацкие и невозможные.

 

Ещё людям нравится, когда немые говорят, хромые – ходят, а герой, которым только что пробили пару стен, мужественно утирает кровь с губы и пренебрежительно замечает: «да ерунда, царапина!»

 

Тони мог бы многое рассказать о том, чего стоит эта лёгкость и какими последствиями оборачивается в итоге, но предпочитал болтовне работу. Бионический экзоскелет Роуди был только первой ласточкой, и Тони не уставал его улучшать. Идей было столько, что в них можно было захлебнуться, и внезапно оказалось, что даже вечно недостающего времени может хватать, если заниматься не только делами Мстителей, но и своими собственными проектами, до которых раньше не доходили руки. Несколько недель перед выставкой Тони провёл, словно вернувшись в почти забытое прошлое – просыпался, работал, съедал то, что заказывала ПЯТНИЦА и привозил Дубина, время от времени выбирался в зимний сад на двадцать четвёртом этаже, гулял там, снова спускался в лаборатории и возвращался к проекту, общался с Питером, созванивался с Брюсом и Пеппер, каждый вечер говорил с психоаналитиком – и постоянно чувствовал себя странно. Словно потихоньку выздоравливал от болезни, измучившей душу и искалечившей жизнь; от заразы, сидевшей в нём так давно, что уже и забылось, что бывает иначе. Хрупкое сложное ощущение было почти незнакомым, радостным – а Тони-то уже и забыл, когда в последний раз испытывал радость.

 

Видимо, один из советов психолога всё-таки оказался правильным. Парень, которого Тони никогда в жизни не видел, посоветовал ему дать себе передышку. Не решать ничего и заняться тем, что доставляет настоящее удовольствие, позволить природе сделать свою работу.

 

Позволить себе сделать свою.

 

— Ка-а-а-ак круто! – воодушевлённо взвыл Питер; сейчас они оба летели параллельными курсами: Питер – цепляясь паутиной за выступающие части домов и опор, Тони – тщательно контролируя мощность репульсоров и просчитывая маршрут так, чтобы точно не зацепить ничего лишнего. – Йа-ху-у-у-у!

 

Он был так похож на самого Тони во время первого полёта, что болью сжало сердце. Чего бы только Тони ни отдал, чтобы парень не пошёл его путём. Больше сил означает больше ответственности, да, но неужели непременно больше шрамов? Тугих, болезненных, свежих – и старых, почти стёршихся, но мешающих и не дающих о себе забыть? Всегда готовых заново разболеться?

 

— Полегче, полегче, — он взял параллельный курс, попутно отслеживая, достаточно ли хорошо работают синтезаторы паутины. Питер летал, как будто был создан для этого, но у Тони то и дело дыхание перехватывало от его лихих перемещений. Нужно добавить в костюм ещё пару запасных спасательных строп с автоматическим спуском. Просто на всякий случай. – Не пугай меня, старика!

 

— Да вовсе вы не старик, что ещё за глупости, — рассмеялся Питер; на горизонте уже показалось кипящее море голов и огней у Старк-Экспо. Все подъездные пути были забиты машинами, гомон и музыка поднимались почти осязаемой волной. – Что там сегодня показывают?

 

— А вот увидишь, — коварно пообещал Тони, снижаясь. Здесь не ждали ни его, ни тем более Питера, но уж очень хотелось посмотреть на происходящее; честно говоря, хотелось ещё и проверить кое-что в себе самом, а не только в экспозиции сверхновых бионических протезов, способных чувствовать прикосновения, регулировать давление, почти без задержек следовать приказам мозга — и всё это не в будущем, не штучными разработками для толстосумов, а прямо сейчас, поставленное на поток, нужное десяткам, сотням тысяч инвалидов и паралитиков, щедро оплаченное из благотворительного фонда Марии Старк...

 

Тони запрещал себе думать о личностях тех, для кого серия протезов Марк-Мария должна были стать спасением, пропуском в обычную жизнь и возможностью адаптироваться к ней в кратчайшие сроки. Просто боялся сорваться, и потому эгоистично и нагло думал о себе. Надеялся, что каждый ребёнок, потерявший руки и ноги из-за менингита и снова получивший возможность бегать, прыгать и играть, каждый солдат с перебитым хребтом, каждый трясущийся старик – все они, ставшие участниками благотворительной программы фонда, — станут его протезами. Подпорками для больной, слишком медленно заживающей совести. Он мог сколько угодно храбриться перед Уилсоном и Роджерсом, мог настаивать на том, что виноват ровно настолько же, насколько виноваты они, но знал правду.

 

Это была его вина. Его ответственность. Что бы там психолог ни говорил о комплексе вины и том, почему он так часто возникает у людей, переживших травмы и ретравматизацию, Тони знал лучше. Это была его вина, и он даже близко не подошёл к тому, чтобы искупить её хотя бы частично. Противостояние зарастало в нём, затягиваясь памятью и временем, но плохо и медленно; во снах Тони всё равно видел то жуткую черноту космоса с хрупким шариком земли, то разбитый щит, а то – и это заставляло его проснуться с воплем – тот же щит, но целый, летящий прямо ему в лицо.

 

— Мистер Старк?

 

Он понял, что висит в воздухе над забитой людьми дорожкой, и снизу уже щёлкают камеры мобильников, а Питер, медленно раскачиваясь на паутине, озабоченно заглядывает ему в лицо.

 

— Да, — каркнул Тони. – Да, извини, Пит. Засмотрелся.

 

Они стали событием, но не таким устрашающим и скандальным, как Тони втайне опасался. Их с Питером всего лишь окружили и задали пару десятков вопросов, но никакая горюющая мать не выступила из шумной толпы, жаждущей интервью и автографов, ничего не взорвалось и не задымилось, даже на демонстрационных стендах всё шло своим чередом. Питер, правда, выглядел слегка напуганным этим всеобщим вниманием, но Тони достаточно времени уделил его костюму, чтобы не сомневаться – сквозь маску не пробьётся ничего лишнего, и в вечерних выпусках новостей не будет заголовков вроде «Тайна Человека-Паука раскрыта!» или «Школьник из Квинса: миссии спасения вместо уроков». Впрочем, Тони всё равно старался не выпускать парня из вида, даже когда журналисты, насытившись, отстали.

 

Нет ничего хуже, чем невовремя отвернуться. Никогда не знаешь, что творится за твоей спиной даже с тем человеком, которого вроде как знаешь от и до. Никогда.

 

— А знаете, это правда круто, — заметил Пит, отлипнув, наконец, от стенда с парой роботов,  – Тони сделал их похожими на Бэймакса – готовивших цветную карамель. – Я хочу сказать, вот этот полимер, это же полимер? Который меняет свойства.

 

— Контролируемо меняет свойства, парень, — с гордостью сказал Тони. Один из Бэймаксов как раз подбросил в воздухе белый сладкий жгут, закрутил его восьмёркой, растянул и перебросил второму. Тот поймал, вытянул из полузатвердевшего сахара длинный хвост и принялся прямо в воздухе рубить его на одинаковые кусочки. – Программа управления – самое трудное, я над ней чуть не месяц голову ломал, и то...

 

Тони так и не закончил фразы. Застыл, как тот самый полимер, которому после долгих мучений удалось придать противоположные свойства, принудив за доли секунды превращаться из жидкости в алмазно-твёрдое состояние и наоборот. Самого Тони словно переключили на максимальную жёсткость, выдрав из безопасного режима так неожиданно и резко, что даже в голове заклинило.

 

Стив. Стив. Стив.

 

Почему-то сейчас он думал о нём не как о Роджерсе. Даже не то чтобы думал – просто одного взгляда хватило, чтобы окостенеть и, кажется, даже немного умереть заживо. Сердце прыгнуло к горлу, затрепыхалось, Тони успел испугаться, что снова свалится в приступ, что то, чего не сделала толпа и многоглазый монстр, собранный из камер, настигнет его снова, вот здесь, и швырнёт на землю, как жалкого труса. Сделает общим посмешищем.

 

— Мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер и даже дёрнул его за руку, но до Тони всё сейчас доходило как сквозь воду. Стив был совершенно реален, в куртке и бейсболке, небрежно надвинутой на лоб, и просто чудом ещё не попался на глаза кому-то, кто узнал бы его и поднял крик. Не потому, что Роджерса всё ещё с собаками искали по всей стране – с этой глупостью было покончено довольно скоро, как только ПЯТНИЦА закончила собирать на Росса компромат, а сам Тони закончил давать пояснения в Конгрессе, — а просто потому что... потому что...

 

Потому что Тони самому очень хотелось заорать, глядя на напряжённое лицо Стива со слишком знакомой морщиной между бровей и упрямо выставленным подбородком. Он очень хорошо знал это выражение, и ничего хорошего оно не предвещало.

 

— Мистер Старк...

 

— Всё в порядке, Пит, — соврал он, удивляясь тому, что может говорить. Паника ходила рядом, как гигантская акула на глубине, медленно поднималась, кружила, опускалась снова. – Сходи погуляй пару минут, ладно?

 

— Да чёрта с два в порядке, вы весь белый, — Питер подхватил его под локоть, и у Тони – вот уж стыд, — не хватило сил отстраниться, шикнуть на него, напомнить, что у взрослых есть свои дела – словом, повести себя именно так, как нельзя вести себя с подростками. Слишком нужно ему было чувствовать чужое тепло, хоть чьё-нибудь тепло рядом. Помнить, что он не один. – Ого. Это же Капитан?

 

— Уже нет, — отозвался Тони. Стив шагнул к нему, выставив подбородок, движение было прежним, знакомым, атакующим – только щита и не хватало. Щит Тони ему вернул через Романову, тоже согласившуюся дать показания в Конгрессе, и нисколько об этом не жалел. Чёртова штуковина и без того являлась ему в кошмарах куда чаще, чем он хотел бы. – Давно уже нет, Питер.

 

— Капитан Америка – всегда Капитан Америка, — упёрся Питер, крепче сжимая Тони за локоть. – А у вас губы синие. Вам точно не принести чего-нибудь?

 

— Яду, — отозвался Тони, несколько придя в себя. – Спроси, чего ему нужно. Опять извиняться пришёл?

 

Питер – золотой ребёнок, в самом деле, золотой, — не стал задавать дурацких вопросов. Упрекать Тони в ребячестве – тоже. Просто шагнул вперёд и уточнил у хмурого Роджерса:

 

— Капитан Америка, сэр, вы снова извиняться?

 

Стив даже не возмутился. Уставился на Тони, хмурясь всё сильней.

 

— Да. Нет. Не совсем. — Он помотал головой. – Мы можем поговорить?

 

Тони молчал. Он и хотел бы сказать что-нибудь, но язык словно прилип к нёбу. Сердце предупреждающе отстукивало чечётку, с каждым ударом всё быстрей. Вдобавок его тошнило.

 

— Думаю, это означает нет, — сказал Питер. – Мистеру Старку нехорошо. Можно, вы не будете ещё больше его пугать?

 

Вот это – и то, что в глазах Роджерса мелькнула жалость, — привело Тони в чувство настолько, что он смог заговорить.

 

— Я не испуган! – возмутился он. Сердце всё ещё выламывало рёбра, но злость придавала сил. – Я... ладно, хорошо, пусть выкладывает, что у него там, и дело с концом. Только не здесь.

 

— Я тоже хотел предложить, — кивнул Роджерс и развернулся к выходу. Сам не зная почему, Тони двинулся за ним.

 

Наверное, это было чем-то вроде дурной привычки, образовавшейся в те времена, когда всё ещё было хорошо. Когда он, глупый Старк, верил в то, во что отчаянно хотелось верить. Что их команда, собранная из фриков и чудовищ, действительно может стать семьёй, где никто не забыт в стороне и никто не остаётся в одиночестве в трудную минуту. Что вместе, по-настоящему вместе, они смогут справиться со всем на свете. Что всё не зря, не просто так, что...

 

— Почему мы его слушаемся? – пробормотал Питер, шагая рядом. Тони тяжело вздохнул. Иногда Питер его почти пугал этой способностью понимать, о чём молчат с ним рядом. – Потому что он Капитан?

 

— Не знаю, — отозвался Тони. – Может, потому что он меня достал до трясучки. Пристал – не отлепишь...

 

Плечи Стива, шедшего впереди, напряглись, как от внезапно навалившегося груза, и Тони прикусил язык. Вечно он забывал, какой у Роджерса преступно хороший слух.

 

— А, — отозвался Питер, шагая рядом. – Тогда я поработаю переводчиком, без проблем. Только больше так не белейте.

 

На крыше, куда их привёл Стив, было пусто, ветер гонял пластиковую ленту ограждения, играл с ней, как кот с ниткой – то спутывал, то растягивал в воздухе.

 

А ещё там, в тёмном проёме между вентиляционными выходами, стоял Барнс.

 

Если до сих пор и существовала небольшая вероятность того, что всё обойдётся – с этой секунды она сошла на нет. Ушла в минус, чёрт побери! Зверея и леденея одновременно, Тони, видимо, издал какой-то звук, потому что Стив заступил ему дорогу и почти выкрикнул:

 

— Нет! Тони, ради бога!

 

В ту же секунду Питер оказался на полшага впереди, и Тони что было сил дёрнул его за себя.

 

— Эй, я с этим парнем уже дрался!

 

— Я тоже, — выговорил Тони, не чувствуя себя. Существует предел, за которым страх теряет всякий смысл, а ярость так сильна, что почти не ощутима. Любой, кто хоть раз попадал в центр урагана, это знает, а Тони попадал не раз, чёрт, да он был этим чёртовым центром прямо сейчас. – Никаких драк, там внизу полным-полно народа.

 

Стив, казалось, самую малость расслабился – словно и вправду ждал, что при виде Барнса Тони немедленно попытается его пристрелить, и теперь не мог справиться с облегчением. И всё-таки рискнул и притащил его сюда. Их всех притащил... зачем?

 

Как будто могли быть варианты.

 

— Никаких драк, — быстро подтвердил Стив, — мы пришли с миром. Без оружия. Вы сильней. Нет необходимости нападать.

 

Тони с трудом сдержал смех. Без оружия, надо же. Как будто этим двоим нужно оружие. Его личный опыт говорил совсем другое.

 

— Кое-кто учится дипломатии, — заметил он, с нездоровым любопытством рассматривая парня, под кодом ГИДРЫ убившего его родителей. Парня, дружившего с Капитаном Америкой ещё до того, как он вообще стал сколько-нибудь значительной величиной, со всем этим его теловычитанием и болезнями. Типа, что за два года жизни на дне не удосужился выйти со своим вроде как лучшим другом на связь. Видимо, в сороковых так было принято – исчезать, не прощаясь. — А кое-кто так и не научился не стоять за чужой спиной.

 

Барнс шагнул вперёд и проговорил, обращаясь к Стиву:

 

— Ты говорил, он со временем остынет. Когда всё обдумает как следует.

 

— Видимо, ошибался, — констатировал Стив и уставился на Тони с отвратительным сочувствием. – Старк, я понимаю, как это больно...

 

— Мадам Картер и её детишкам очень повезло, — отрезал Тони, глядя в прозрачные глаза Барнса. Тот в целом выглядел куда здоровее прежнего, даже без руки... особенно без руки. И без кода ГИДРЫ, превращающего его в механизм для убийства, конечно. – Прожили долгую жизнь, как я слышал. Никакой ГИДРЫ. Счастливчик ты, Роджерс, не пришлось выбирать, что чувствовать. Поставь свою дорогую Пег на место моей матери, потом говори, что понимаешь, каково мне.

 

— Тони, я никогда бы не... – начал Роджерс, но Тони отмахнулся и повернулся к Барнсу. Судя по виду, тот научился регулярно бриться и больше не выглядел, как загнанный в угол грязный пёс. Не знай Тони, кто он, и мог бы принять его за ветерана с инвалидностью, которым Барнс, собственно, и являлся.

 

— Я выяснил, кто отдал тебе тот приказ, — сообщил он, стараясь не впадать в ярость. Его частное расследование оказалось коротким, а правосудие – быстрым, неполным и неутешительным. Знай он о том, как погибли Говард и Мария, хотя бы пару лет назад – и сумел бы добраться до заказчика до того, как его прибрала к рукам всемогущая смерть. – Русские изрядно опередили отца в своих разработках, — его, видишь ли, сдерживали ограничения гуманистического порядка, — но он здорово попил им крови. Вполне мог восстановить сыворотку Эрскина, и никаких кодов, никаких обнулений, одни сплошные Стивы Роджерсы. Сам себе подписал приговор.

 

— Мне жаль, что всё так вышло с твоим отцом, — хмуро сказал Барнс. – Правда жаль. Стив с ним дружил. Я не понимал примерно двух третей того, что Говард говорит, но он был хорошим человеком, и я... я сожалею. О ней тоже.

 

— Неважно, каким он был другом, — отозвался Тони, — даже не важно, каким был отцом. Или каким учёным. Важно, что я не успел. Сукин сын из ГИДРЫ тоже не молодел, а страх попасть на карандаш после того, как Романова слила данные в сеть, почти его доконал. Я прилетел, чтобы наказать нациста, отдавшего приказ, а увидел слюнявого старика на последнем издыхании. Ушёл ни с чем.

 

Стив шагнул было к нему с явным желанием взять за плечо, но Тони посмотрел на него так, что протянутая рука зависла в воздухе и бессильно упала. Стив торопливо убрал её, а Барнс сказал:

 

– Старк, я пришёл извиниться. Не уверен, что это помогает, на кой чёрт тебе эти извинения, но Стив говорит...

 

— Ах, ну если Стив говорит, тогда конечно, — не  выдержал Старк. – Твои извинения приняты. Его – нет. Что бы кто обо мне ни думал, я умею различать вредоносный код и целенаправленное враньё длиной в пару лет. Можешь радоваться, Барнс, на твоём дружке больше не висит ответственность за Мстителей. Он больше не обязан быть Капитаном Америкой. Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

 

— С чего бы это? – резко спросил Барнс. – Чему я должен быть счастлив – что удавил беспомощную женщину? Или что из-за меня Стив расплевался со всеми, кто был ему дорог, ещё и дело своей жизни считай что потерял? Думаешь, я настолько хреновый друг?

 

— Не всё так трагично, — огрызнулся Тони. – За ним пойдут снова. Пара речей попатриотичнее, челюсть вперёд, в глазах боевое пламя – и в желающих недостатка не будет. Надеюсь, им повезёт больше, чем мне, и с его тёмной стороной близкого знакомства сводить не придётся.

 

— Уверен, что Стив бы предпочёл, чтобы и ты её не видал. И ему не подойдут все подряд желающие, чёрт возьми, заклинило-то его на тебе, — отрезал Барнс. – Ты прикрывал Стиву спину, вы дрались вместе, и ты его изводишь, потому что я вроде как не виноват, а до ГИДРЫ ты не успел добраться?

 

Питер закатил глаза и выпустил из руки порцию паутины. Та, блестя на ярком солнце не успевшими застыть нитями, опасно натянулась между его пальцами.

 

— Первого, кто перейдёт к рукопашной, я обездвижу, — заявил Питер со всем нахальством юности. – Просто ужас что такое с вами, взрослыми, творится.

 

Тони – он всё ещё чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то взял гигантский шприц, высосал из его груди весь воздух и взамен накачал свинцом и анестетиком, — повернулся к Стиву.

 

— Говорю это один раз, и больше повторять не стану, — сказал он, чеканя слова. – Оставь меня в покое, Стив. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, не хочу тебя даже видеть, была бы возможность – предпочёл бы и вовсе тебя не знать. Два чёртовых года ты искал вот его, — он мотнул голову в сторону Барнса, — и я тебе был даром не нужен, так что тебя сейчас разобрало? Запоздалые муки совести?

 

На Стива было трудно смотреть. Тень наползала на его лицо, ломала черты, тоскливой чернотой оседала в глазах, словно каждое слово роняло на его плечи новый камень.

 

— Неправда, ты был нужен, ты и сейчас... — выдохнул он, но это короткое признание отняло слишком много сил и умерло на губах, и от него Тони отмахнулся тоже.

 

— Одного не понимаю, на что тебе моё прощение? – осведомился он. – Что ты выжимаешь его из меня, как налоговый инспектор – просроченный платёж? Мы работаем вместе. Хреново, но лучше, чем ничего. Есть вопросы по стрелам для Бартона и прочей амуниции?

 

— Никаких, —  сипло, словно у него перехватило горло, подтвердил Стив. – Всё работает как часы.

 

— К финансированию, надеюсь, тоже никаких претензий? – почти зло уточнил Старк. – К официальной позиции правительства? Акт отозван для дальнейшего рассмотрения, соблюдать его – добровольное дело каждого Мстителя, достаточно?

 

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты это ухитрился устроить, — пробормотал Стив. – Нам дали иммунитет. Даже тем, кто не подписал. Чем ты за это расплатился?

 

— Как мило, я снова продажная тварь, — Тони оскалился. – Этот иммунитет работает только до следующего... инцидента. Всего лишь шанс проявить себя с лучшей стороны и не самая плохая морковка перед носом, как по мне, хотя у тебя может быть своё мнение. У тебя на всё есть своё мнение, ты всегда знаешь, как правильно для всех. Замечательно. Но не для меня.

 

Барнс, слушавший разговор с напряжённым вниманием записывающего устройства, помотал головой и вполголоса обратился к Питеру:

 

—  Мне кажется, это что-то совсем личное. Может, нам отойти в сторонку?

 

— Нет, — ответил Питер. – Я не думаю, что Капитан накинется на мистера Старка, но что-то мне кажется, что мистер Старк в этом не уверен. Он вообще мало в ком и в чём уверен в последнее время. Ты правда думал, что попросишь прощения, и всё на этом?

 

— Нет, думал, это первый шаг, — пробормотал Барнс. – Всё это закрутилось из-за меня. Хреновей некуда. Стив с лица спал, пока пытался дозвониться, мы надеялись... чёрт.

 

— Ну, мистер Старк тоже не как пять минут с курорта, — хмуро сказал Питер. – У него снова эти его приступы, и чем вы, интересно, думали?

 

— Да не считаю я тебя продажным! – повысил голос Стив, и этой перемены тона хватило, чтобы Тони отшатнулся.

 

— Пит! – рявкнул он, осёкшись на полуслове. – Всё, мы уходим. Милая попытка, Роджерс, но мне и моих собственных грехов хватает, без чужих я обойдусь.

 

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так, — с неожиданной силой сказал Стив. Он стоял, сжав кулаки и опустив плечи, как будто боролся с бурей, и смотрел на Тони так, что тот поневоле попятился. Вслед за таким взглядом – полным ярости и боли, и невысказанного кипящего чувства, которому и названия-то не находилось, — в его собственную грудь влетал смертоносный щит, а без повторения этого кошмара Тони предпочёл бы обойтись. – Я не хотел. Я только делал всё так, как было правильно, чтобы можно было жить дальше и не чувствовать себя сволочью!

 

— Вот уж совпадение – я тоже, — устало произнёс Тони. И Барнс, и Питер смотрели на них обоих так же, как могли бы смотреть на лесной пожар, бушующий в нескольких сотнях метров и не собирающийся униматься. – Всю жизнь я только и слышу, что виновен, и я действительно виновен, но не перед тобой, слава богу, не перед тобой!

 

— Это точно личное, — пробормотал Питер и бросил паутину, метя Тони повыше локтя. Сероватая петля обвилась вокруг руки и легонько дёрнулась, словно леска на удочке.

 

— Я и не винил тебя! – начал Стив, но Питер уже потянул Тони назад, заставив сделать пару шагов. Выудить его оказалось легче лёгкого. Он уже был в полуобмороке от подступающего к горлу бешенства, ужаса, засевшего слишком глубоко, чтобы с ним можно было справиться усилием воли, и горя, слишком огромного, чтобы не дать ему себя сожрать.

 

— Нам пора, мистер Старк, — напомнил Питер, — и кстати, вы еле на ногах стоите.

 

Барнс шагнул к нему и одними губами сказал:

 

— Письмо. Ему, когда успокоится.

 

Старк был в таком состоянии, что даже не услышал. Питер кивнул и взял из его руки конвертик.

 

— Ничего не гарантирую, — так же тихо и быстро проговорил он. Барнс мотнул головой – мол, неважно, я сделал всё, что мог.

 

Обратный путь до Башни прошёл в молчании, но Тони всё казалось, что сама эта тишина кричит. Вопит ему в спину. Воет изнутри. Шелестит непрочитанными страницами.

 

— Что он тебе дал? – сипло спросил он, когда Питер, приложив ладонь к сенсору, отпер дверь и ввалился в прохладу пустого холла. – Барнс. Он что-то тебе дал, так?

 

— Не уверен, что... – начал Питер, посмотрел на выражение лица Старка и протянул ему конверт. – Вот.

 

Тони скомкал хрустящий квадратик. Разгладил. Скомкал снова. Изо всех сил запустил куда-то, не целясь.

 

— В Бруклине, — хмуро процедил он, — не понимают слова «нет».

 

***

 

— Ну, есть и позитив, — обнадёживающе заявила Наташа. Стив, сидевший напротив неё над остывающей чашкой чая, вздёрнул голову, ожидая пояснений. – Я про панические атаки. Он ни разу не потёр руку, заметил? Я наблюдала. Думала, вас придётся растаскивать, но обошлось. И инфаркта не случилось – сплошные плюсы, как по мне.

 

Стив уставился на неё, как на сумасшедшую, и Наташа досадливо поморщилась.

 

— Не говори, что не знал. Старк мастер не давать покоя себе – ну и всем окружающим тоже, конечно. У него были трудности после Нью-Йорка. Брюс мне рассказал – меньше, чем мог, и больше, чем я хотела бы знать. Сейчас у него снова бессонница и панические атаки через день, но он хотя бы не хватается за сердце. Это обнадёживает.

 

— Это – обнадёживает? – повторил Стив. – Скажи, что шутишь.

 

— Ну конечно, и если бы ты смотрел глазами, а не задницей, дружище, то и сам бы понял, — вмешался Барнс, и Наташа бросила на него одобрительный взгляд. Между этими двоими искрило так, что Стиву иногда стыдно было находиться рядом. Хотелось вручить ключи от комнаты или что-то в этом роде. – Раз он уже не хватает сердечный приступ, находясь с тобой рядом...

 

Наташа закивала.

 

— ...он восстанавливается, — закончил Барнс. – Просто поверь на слово, я это сам проходил. Сначала плохо вообще всё и везде, ты... плохо понимаешь, где правда и где нет, где вообще заканчивается кошмар. Потому что он не заканчивается нигде.

 

Стив отвёл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Наташа осторожно берёт Барнса за руку и сжимает пальцы. Вторая, новёхонькая, смирно лежала на столе, и, несмотря на клеймо Старк Индастриз с изнанки одной из пластин, не была оружием. Просто протезом, который Барнс мог использовать по своему усмотрению.

 

— Но он меня ненавидит, — беспомощно сказал Стив. – Он делает всё, что нужно – чёрт, больше, чем я мог рассчитывать! – и ненавидит меня всей душой.

 

— Вот уж новость, — хмыкнул Барнс, — я тоже тебя ненавидел всей душой, когда не мог понять, на каком я свете и почему задание пошло наперекосяк. Это пройдёт, Стив. Помнишь, как ты меня заставил опомниться?

 

— Стоял на своём, старался не сдохнуть и напоминал, кто мы друг другу,  — пробормотал Стив. Барнс кивнул.

 

— Точно. Уверен, Старк бы половину своих миллионов отдал за то, чтобы и вправду успокоиться на твой счёт, но такое за деньги не купишь. За груши тоже.

 

Стив, проведший в спортзале несколько часов и не получивший ни малейшего облегчения, вынужден был  с ним согласиться.

 

Барнс и Романова ушли, а он ещё долго сидел над стынущей чашкой. Смотрел в неё так внимательно, словно в кружащихся чаинках были спрятаны смыслы и ответы, и нужно было только уметь их прочесть.

 

Потом Стив поднялся и ушёл. Не в спортзал, как обычно, и не блуждать по улицам, а в восстановленный Трискелион, постепенно заполнявшийся новыми людьми.

 

Прошло меньше недели с их встречи на крыше центра Старк-Экспо – встрече, где вкривь и вкось пошло даже то, что Стив считал сохранившимся. Руку привезли позавчера – тщательно упакованную, с подробной инструкцией по установке, — и Стив, обнадёженный этим несомненным шагом навстречу, кинулся звонить Тони, чтобы выразить хоть сотую долю гигантской благодарности – только для того, чтобы напороться на привычную стену из «мистер Старк занят, но вы можете оставить сообщение после сигнала».

 

Даже то, что рука села как влитая, и в ходе испытаний в спортзале Баки выбил ею десять из десяти и чуть не свернул ему шею во время спарринга, не улучшило Стиву настроения. Тони отказывался ему верить и не мог доверять, как доверял прежде: в бою — почти бездумно, до автоматизма, до рефлекса, огрызаясь и подвергая сомнению всё на свете – во время любого из кризисов; молчаливо и тайно, совсем не похоже на себя самого – когда они оставались одни. Не так уж часто выпадала такая возможность, и Стив страшно об этом сожалел. Раньше казалось – только позови, и Тони смуглой тенью встанет рядом, улыбнётся нестерпимо насмешливой, прекрасной улыбкой, которую Стив обожал, отпустит пару едких замечаний и поймёт почти без слов, глазами. Сейчас эти короткие мгновения вместе казались утерянной, разбитой драгоценностью, и в груди всё болело и сжималось от сожаления и острой потребности вернуть всё как было. Откатить произошедшее назад не смог бы и Стрэндж, но залечить нанесённые раны – этого Стив хотел всей душой.

 

— Капитан, — просиял Коулсон. Уставший после смерти и воскрешения, после того, как Наташа разыскала его и почти силой принудила вернуться к жизни и принять на себя управление воскресшим в такой же глубокой тайне Щ.И.Т.ом, вечно бессонный и занятой, он всё-таки находил в себе силы радоваться Стиву. Не Капитану Америке, не персонажу с карточек – ему самому. – Вижу, у вас проблемы. Снова.

 

— Так и есть, — Стив не стал отрицать очевидного. – Мне нужен доступ к архивам Говарда Старка.

 

Коулсон уставился на него с отвратительно знакомым Стиву выражением. Так смотрят на тяжело больного человека, вслух рассуждающего  о том, где бы провести следующий отпуск: с одной стороны, оптимизм – это прекрасно, с другой – есть большой шанс, что никакого следующего отпуска не будет вовсе. Стива этот взгляд бесил. Он не был тяжело болен, не сошёл с ума, только хотел загладить вину – и если это совершенно естественное желание казалось Коулсону или кому угодно другому странным, то у Стива для них были плохие новости.

 

— Большую часть мы передали Старку ещё во время той истории с палладием, — напомнил Коулсон. – Могу я спросить, с чего вдруг такое внимание к давним делам?

 

— Я виделся со Старком, — сообщил Стив как можно суше. Ему совершенно не хотелось выслушивать нотации. Едва приняв дела, Коулсон предельно ясно выразился насчёт излишних личных контактов между противоборствовавшими сторонами, по крайней мере на первое время, пока память о Противостоянии не потеряла остроты. – В разговоре он упомянул погибшего агента ГИДРЫ – того, что курировал убийство его отца. Я хочу убедиться в том, что этот куратор не был единственным.

 

— Я, помнится, просил не искать лишних неприятностей, — заметил Коулсон. – Особенно связанных с командой Железного Человека. Всё слишком свежо в памяти, кто-нибудь может сорваться и натворить дел, а внимание мировой общественности и так обращено на нас, и новый скандал может очень повредить общему делу. Что ты собираешься делать с архивом?

 

Стив не опустил глаз.

 

— Хочу сделать для Старка хоть что-нибудь. Если мне удастся – он, конечно, вряд ли бросится мне на шею, но напряжения станет меньше, а не больше. Для всех, не только для меня и для него. Люди идут за лидерами. Подхватывают их чувства, как заразу, а между нами до сих пор... вы знаете, насколько плохо.

 

— Спорная позиция, но допустим, что я с ней согласен, — кивнул Коулсон.  – Что, если это не сработает?

 

— Тогда я хотя бы просто смогу убедиться в том, что Тони не грозит опасность от ГИДРЫ, — Стив поморщился. Каждый раз, говоря о ГИДРЕ, он чувствовал себя так, словно нахлебался грязи. – Говард был в паре шагов от того, чтобы восстановить мою сыворотку, и его убрали с дороги. Сейчас мы слабы, а Старк ещё и на виду – самое время нанести удар. За мной пришёл соковийский полковник — как знать, кому перешёл дорогу Тони?

 

— Думаю, всей ГИДРЕ разом, как и ты сам, — пожал плечами Коулсон. – Пару недель тому назад Старк летал в Парагвай. Нашёл там некоего доктора Штайнера, уже очень старого, вытряс из него что мог и сдал Моссаду. Вряд ли Штайнера будут судить, ему за девяносто, но спокойной смерти он не заслужил. Эксперименты над заключёнными срока давности не имеют.

 

— Вот это точно, — сказал Стив, думая о том, что Баки, возможно, мог бы узнать Штайнера. Рядом с Зола всегда отиралась целая стая этих нацистских стервятников в белых халатах. – Он нашёл связь между Штайнером и кем-то из русских, я полагаю. Говорил о ком-то, кого не успел застать в сознании.

 

— Ни в чём не могу быть уверен, но из Парагвая Старк летал в Сербию, — Коулсон пожал плечами. – Мы следим за ним на общих основаниях, так что подробностей нет, но у русских там давние связи. Могу собрать данные о том, кто из тамошних бывших шишек не так давно попрощался с жизнью. Если буду уверен, что этой информацией ты воспользуешься разумно.

 

— Я не собираюсь махать щитом направо и налево, — пообещал Стив. – Только выяснить, нет ли у этой истории продолжения. Мы до последнего не знали о пяти Зимних Солдатах – о чём мы не знаем ещё?

 

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — Коулсон помолчал. – Старк мог найти куратора, но не автора идеи. Так сильно хочешь с ним помириться, что готов рыться в этой навозной куче?

 

Стив кивнул, подтверждая.

 

— Не думаю, что Старк докопался до самого корня, слишком был взбешён. С девяносто первого прошло много времени, люди сменились, бумаги ушли в архив... но Земо это не помешало. Нам всё равно не доверяют боевых операций, почему не заняться хотя бы этим? Стоило приняться за анализ данных сразу после того, как Наташа слила архив.

 

Настала очередь Коулсона морщиться.

 

— Стоило, кто бы спорил, но к архивам ГИДРЫ отношение не из лучших. Многие им не доверяют просто из соображений безопасности. Никому не хочется обнаружить, что дед-герой был не на правильной стороне. Или был связан не с теми людьми. Вся эта куча старых дел непременно касается связей ГИДРЫ с политическими верхами и опасна, как кислота. Разъест всё, до чего доберётся, дай только волю… но тебя, кажется, это не пугает.

 

— Спасибо за поддержку, Фил, — сказал Стив. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал воодушевление, почти восторг – чувство, знакомое каждому хорошему стратегу, впервые оглядывающему поле будущего сражения и подсчитывающему войска, свои и чужие. – И за доступ к данным Старка.

 

— Вообще-то я пытался тебя отговорить, всё запретить и засекретить, — заметил Коулсон. Его маленькие глаза блестели весельем. – Но у тебя на всё есть свой ответ, да?

 

— Не все это одобряют, — буркнул Стив,  поднимаясь. Теперь, получив ясную цель, он был готов действовать. Узнавать, выяснять, находить связи. Возможно, подвергаться опасности. Что угодно было лучше, чем сиднем сидеть на базе Мстителей, которую Тони каким-то чудом удалось сохранить, и тренировать новобранцев. Их было куда меньше необходимого – Мстителям так досталось от газет, что только очень храбрые и лишённые предубеждений люди рисковали с ними связываться, — но Коулсон привёл свою команду, и она оказалась на удивление хороша. – Ещё раз благодарю, Фил.

 

— Допуск восьмого уровня, — послышалось в ответ. – Если этого не хватит – приходи, будем разбираться вместе. Надеюсь, у тебя получится.

 

***

 

В доме было пусто, как в могиле. С Базы Тони съехал в тот же день, как получил от Роджерса письмо с тем, что тот считал объяснениями, а сам Тони, по здравому размышлению, решил трактовать как неудачную попытку наладить мосты над выжженным руслом опустевшей реки. Роудс всё ещё восстанавливался – Тони очень по нему скучал, но ноги и спина были важнее любых дружеских посиделок, — а Питер, одарив Тони напоследок странным взглядом, забормотал что-то про домашнее задание и удрал.

 

И всё-таки Тони был не один.

 

«...взбесился. Сукин сын всё никак не оставит меня в покое, он упрямый, как ирландец, и чем больше жмёт, тем мне страшней. Понимаешь? То самое чувство, когда вот-вот вырвет и одновременно потеряешь сознание, и всё это от ужаса».

 

Курсор помигал несколько секунд, словно отсчитывал время. Потом голубое окошко ответа всплыло, моргая словами:

 

«Конечно. Типичная аура панического приступа. Как я понял, твой экс-партнёр пытается наладить отношения всеми доступными средствами. Не гнушается влезть в твоё личное пространство. Ты напал на него в ответ?»

 

Тони давно отказался от идеи голосового набора сообщений. Говоря вслух, он иногда терял нить размышлений и сбивался, начинал бормотать всё подряд, что приходило в голову. Это самое всё подряд в письменном виде выглядело как лихорадочный бред, к тому же слишком откровенный. С помощью ПЯТНИЦЫ Тони давно узнал, кто его сетевой терапевт – молодой парень из Коннектикута, дипломированный специалист с волонтёрской жилкой, чистый и никак не связанный ни с политикой, ни с Мстителями, ни с одной из операций и битв, — но бережёного бог бережёт, а избыток информации иногда вредит больше, чем нехватка.

 

«Эдвард? Если не хочешь это обсуждать...»

 

Ничего умнее, чем собственное второе имя, Тони во время регистрации не пришло.

 

«Я здесь, просто задумался, — напечатал он. – Нет, я на него не напал. Физически – нет. Словами... возможно».

 

«Испытывать гнев и желать излить его на того, кого считаешь виновным – совершенно нормальное дело, — пришло в ответ почти без паузы. – Можно контролировать проявление чувств, но не сами чувства. Особенно когда обидчик настойчив».

 

«Боюсь, я ничего не мог контролировать. Я и сейчас не могу. И дело уже не в обиде, её я пережил. Просто когда я вижу его — всё рассыпается прямо на глазах. Жуткое ощущение».

 

«Давай попробуем с ним разобраться, Эдвард. Подавлять собственные искренние чувства бесполезно, ты и сам это уже знаешь. А как думаешь, среди всех этих пугающих эмоций найдётся что-нибудь, на что ты мог бы опереться? Что-нибудь постоянное, надёжное? То, с чем ты давно знаком?»

 

Тони задумался, барабаня пальцами по краю клавиатуры.

 

«Вряд ли».

 

Он стёр это и попытался снова.

 

«Точно нет».

 

Снова неправда. Было одно чувство, но говорить о нём Тони не хотелось даже так, анонимно. Он с большей лёгкостью признался бы в дурной болезни или том, что в безумной студенческой юности трахался под кокаином.

 

Короткое слово пришлось набирать в два приёма.

 

«Любовь».

 

Он стёр и это, испугавшись собственной реакции. На глазах отчего-то выступили слёзы, в груди сжалось и заныло, и пустая строчка с прыгавшим курсором показалась целиком заполненной этим проклятым словцом. Таким коротким. Таким правдивым и безжалостным. Стыдным и непристойным, недозволенным.

 

Пальцы словно сами легли на клавиатуру, повторили короткое слово и нажали «отправить» прежде, чем Тони успел себя остановить. Он заторопился, ужасаясь самому себе, быстро набил вслед, – «Были вещи, которые я любил. Возникали рядом с ним. Чувствовать себя нужным. Принятым. Всё это ужасно глупо, я веду себя как обиженная малолетка!»

 

«А вот сейчас ты защищаешься. От кого? Я тебя определённо не осуждаю и не считаю смешным. Любовь не выбирает лиц, слышал? Предполагаю, что ты очень не хочешь признавать то, как глубоко и ценно для тебя это чувство, даже перед самим собой. Это нормально, Эдвард, сильные эмоции часто вызывают страх».

 

Тони закрыл глаза. Ничего экстраординарного или невероятно парень из Коннектикута ему не писал, но услышать даже такие, простые и безыскусные слова поддержки отчего-то было больше чем приятно. Было необходимо. Долгое время всё, о чём они сейчас говорили, кипело в Тони, не получая возможности выплеснуться наружу, и теперь за страхом и стыдом приходило удивлённое, недоверчивое облегчение.

 

«Хочешь сказать, то, что я всё ещё люблю этого сукина сына, не значит, что я слабак?»

 

«Думаю, как раз наоборот. Хочешь поговорить об этом? О твоём чувстве».

 

Тони послал ему задумчивый смайлик. Обсуждать то, как он оказался чёртовым идиотом и увлёкся Стивом Роджерсом гораздо больше, чем стоило, не хотелось ужасно. Врать себе не хотелось тоже. А меньше всего хотелось думать обо всём этом – особенно о том, каким больным взглядом Стив его провожал, как дёргался от каждого резкого слова, — и уже одно это значило, что думать придётся, пока не сделалось поздно.

 

«Не хочу, — напечатал он, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не написать ничего лишнего, вроде того, что он знал Стива Роджерса ещё до того, как впервые встретил, и восхищался им с отцовских слов так, что почти ненавидел за невозможность дотянуться.  – Но придётся. Оно со мной уже несколько лет и непохоже, чтобы это когда-нибудь кончилось».

 

«Тогда не будем тянуть, — предложил человек, не знавший его имени и помогавший так, как в своё время не смог помочь даже Брюс. В этическом принципе не анализировать своих было определённое здоровое зерно, как ни крути. – Как думаешь, какую пользу тебе приносит это чувство? Я понял из твоих слов, что сознательно ты охотно бы от него отказался, но не можешь. Обычно это признак того, что твоя скрытая глубинная часть получает от ситуации какую-то выгоду. Есть идеи, какую?»

 

Тони придвинул к себе клавиатуру и откинулся на спинку кресла.

 

Ночь обещала быть долгой, а разговор – серьёзней некуда, в основном потому, что практически каждое слово было для него как кровоточащая рана, но Тони не собирался давать себе поблажек. Не собирался отступать. Стив Роджерс и дурацкая, неуместная, давняя любовь к нему засели в нём как шрапнель, хуже шрапнели – её хотя бы удалось сперва остановить в дюйме от сердца, а потом и вовсе удалить хирургически, — а с чувством этого сделать никак не получалось, но Тони надеялся справиться. Очень.

 

За его спиной кашлянули, Пятница в ту же секунду дала предупреждающий сигнал о незваном госте, и Тони погасил экран, так и не успев дописать фразы. Его рука мгновенно обросла металлом, и он развернулся, вскидывая вооружённую ладонь.

 

Визитёр тут же выставил свои, безоружные.

 

— Стрэндж, — раздражённо констатировал Старк. – А позвонить, как все нормальные люди, тебе магия не даёт?

 

— Решил, что разговор не телефонный, — Стрэндж погладил светящийся на груди амулет. – Очень срочное дело и очень дурные новости.

 

— Танос, — сообразил Тони. Не было новостей хуже, чем эта. – Совсем скоро?

 

— Можно сказать, вчера, — отозвался Стрэндж. – И ничего не готово.

 

— Как обычно, — Тони поднялся, поводя занемевшими плечами. Он очень жалел о том, что не успел попрощаться с терапевтом, но что уж поделать. – Точная дата известна?

 

— Я провёл некоторые исследования ацтекских пророчеств, кумранских рукописей и поэм Чжугэ Ляна, все они не стоят ничего, — Стрэндж криво усмехнулся. – Дезинформация. Время пришествия Таноса было изменено на более позднее, видимо, чтобы усыпить нас и застать врасплох.

 

Тони указал на его амулет.

 

— Хочешь сказать, у этого паренька есть брат-близнец? Или Танос сам по себе умеет ходить сквозь время и оставлять пометки на полях двухтысячелетней давности?

 

— Хочу сказать, что ГИДРА – не единственная организация, мечтающая подмять всё человечество с помощью чужих сил, — объяснил Стрэндж. – И не самая древняя.

 

Из головы Тони мгновенно вымело остатки мыслей, не относившихся к делу. Что-то такое было в интонациях Стрэнджа, что не позволяло отнестись к его предупреждениям легкомысленно.

 

— Выкладывай, что знаешь, — предложил он, но Стрэндж покачал головой.

 

— Я лучше покажу, — он шагнул к Тони и положил ладони на его виски. Старк дёрнулся и прошипел ругательство, касавшееся всех чёртовых магов разом, но отбиваться не стал. Благодаря терапии панические атаки перестали терзать его так часто, как прежде, а Стрэндж – в этом не было сомнений, —  был на их стороне и не собирался награждать никого из Мстителей кошмарами наяву, как в своё время наградила Ванда.

 

Только эта глупая мысль – что Стрэндж свой парень, даром что маг, — помогла Тони удержаться от вопля, когда перед глазами почернело, а в наплывавшей со всех сторон темноте вспыхнул голубой и зелёный шар беззащитной маленькой Земли.

 

Нет. Этого не могло быть. Просто не могло быть. Стрэндж что-то напутал в своей чёртовой магии и...

 

— Нет, — выдохнул он. – Нет. Не это. Не снова.

 

Вот только некуда было деваться от правды. Страшной, знакомой, неумолимой правды. Стиснув зубы, Тони досмотрел её до конца, до самого горького из упрёков, какой ему доводилось слышать за всю жизнь, и вырвался из кошмара, тяжело дыша и обливаясь ледяным потом.

 

Стрэндж смотрел на него с холодным состраданием хирурга, наживую вскрывшего гнойник.

 

— В иранских храмах аташкадэ есть священные огни, — произнёс он так, словно говорил – да, сейчас больно, но скоро станет легче, потому что я выпустил всю дрянь, и незачем так кричать, разрез был совсем небольшой, — они сохранились со времён, когда землю населяли древние кочевники, поклоняющиеся солнцу. Вдумайся, Тони. Две тысячи лет. Цивилизация достигла вершины развития и принялась пожирать саму себя, планета обросла городами и лишилась нетронутых мест, а огонь, зажжённый прапрапрадедами этих людей, всё ещё не гаснет.

 

— Сейчас расплачусь от восхищения, — буркнул Тони, пытаясь понять, к чему Стрэндж клонит. – Какая связь с ГИДРОЙ?

 

— Самая прямая, — отозвался Стрэндж. – Предсказание о приходе Таноса существует почти во всех древних источниках, в той или иной форме – и были люди, всю жизнь человечества готовившие этот приход. Пророчество целенаправленно изменяли, путали, заметали следы, нетронутыми остались только упоминания в крайне редких источниках. Я нашёл эти источники. Танос уже здесь. Я вынужден был пойти по времени назад, чтобы успеть к тебе и всем остальным до того, как он развернётся в полную силу.

 

Тони уставился на него, потом на амулет у Стрэнджа на груди, потом...

 

— Вижен! – завопил он и вытащил из небытия голоэфирный экран. – ПЯТНИЦА! Свяжись с Виженом, немедленно, мне – Марк-Сатурн-пять, и предупреди всех!

 

— В последнем нет никакой необходимости, — заметил Стрэндж и приосанился. – Мои временнЫе двойники прямо сейчас сообщают о  случившемся каждому, кто избран для участия в битве.

 

Тони уставился на него. Иногда от чёртовой магии у него так кружилась голова, что казалось – недолго и свихнуться. Сначала Локи, теперь вот этот тип, беззастенчиво укравший у него форму бороды. Не самое ужасное по сравнению с Таносом, конечно, но как же бесило то, что в магии он не понимал ровным счётом ничего — и не мог понять!

 

Вторая перчатка Марка прилетела и насадилась на его руку. Стрэндж чуть дёрнулся, когда она просвистела у его уха. Тони это зрелище доставило бы немало удовольствия, не будь он так взбешён и расстроен.

 

Красная Ведьма не просто пугала его, вытаскивая из подсознания самый ужасный из кошмаров, она ухитрилась использовать его, Тони Старка, ненавидевшего магию всеми фибрами души, как проводник для своего жуткого пророчества. Сделала из него чёртову Кассандру, заранее подыхающую от ужаса и горя. Да чтоб его! Тони отказывался быть паршивой плакальщицей!

 

— Готовься, Танос, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что от адреналина во рту сухо, как в давнишней афганской пустыне. Тогда он едва не умер от жажды и теплового удара, сейчас... ну, как знать, что приберегла для него судьба. – Мы, может быть, не очень-то дружны, но лучший способ заставить людей забыть о своих дрязгах...

 

Маска защёлкнулась на нём, и в ту же секунду Стрэндж цепко схватил его за плечо, не дав договорить.

 

— Я тебя подвезу, — сказал он безапелляционно, и прежде чем Тони смог возмутиться, мир погас вокруг.

 

***

 

— ...вот этот, — решительно сказала Наташа. От нехватки сна у неё покраснели глаза, а кофейник опустел пару часов назад, но она продолжала просматривать один файл за другим. – Полковник ГРУ в отставке Виктор Ястржембский, по происхождению поляк. Семья коммунистов перебралась в Союз, он учился в Москве, был завербован, воевал, вторично завербован ГИДРОЙ, не раскрыт. Работал под прикрытием в Восточном Берлине, три недели тому назад умер от сердечного приступа в клинике Белграда. Старк у него был инкогнито, без костюма. Могу опросить кого-нибудь из персонала, но потребуется время. Уверена, нарядился мастером по ремонту или кем-нибудь в этом духе.

 

— Нет времени, — отозвался Стив. У него пухла голова от непривычной работы. Даже бой с читаури казался не тяжелее, чем несколько дней постоянного рытья в сотнях, тысячах файлов ГИДРЫ. Просеивать через мелкое решето фамилии, имена и даты, находить связи, натыкаться на оборванные концы – и всё это ради смутного подозрения, в угоду ясному чувству, мучившему Стива и не дававшему ему покоя. – Давай поднимем на него всё, что сможем. За год смерти Ста... Говарда плюс пара лет до этого.

 

— Не так это просто, но попытаться можно, – Наташа помолчала. – Ты снова ничего не скажешь Старку? Привезёшь ему древнего агента ГИДРЫ, отдавшего приказ, и снова ткнёшь носом в то, что он оказался недостаточно хорош, раз сам не докопался?

 

Шалея, Стив уставился на неё сквозь пелену усталости. Наташа кивнула.

 

— Именно так и будет, не сомневайся. Стив, хватит. Ты ведь охотишься не за очередными Зимними Солдатами, даже не идёшь по следу собственной сыворотки. Ты хочешь добиться прощения.

 

Стив промолчал, листая файлы. Ястржембский был одним из винтиков огромной машины насилия, распространившейся на весь мир – машины, которую он, Стив, в своё время не уничтожил, хотя должен был, и платили за это те, кто был ему дорог. Баки. Тони. Говард, смешливый гений, дразнивший его Капитаном Фондю и сделавший для него щит, и девушка, ставшая его женой – а ведь Стив был уверен, что Старка даже камни с неба не заставят расстаться с прелестями холостяцкой жизни. Бог знает сколько ещё людей, погибших на необъявленной войне, которую ГИДРА вела все годы, что он, Стив, спал подо льдом, словно какое-то древнее ископаемое. Все эти люди прямо сейчас значили для него не меньше, чем взгляд Тони – прежний, тёплый карий взгляд, полный доверия и улыбки, не требовавших слов. Стив отчаянно хотел снова почувствовать его на себе, хотел защитить и спасти всех, даже тех, кого защищать было уже поздно.

 

— Не в Тони дело, — пробормотал он, когда молчание стало непереносимым. – Не только в нём. Во мне тоже, Наташа.

 

— Всё никак не можешь смириться с тем, что тогда не справился? – с солдатской прямотой спросила она, и Стив кивнул. Дело было именно в этом. —  Стив. Ты уже пробовал защищать людей без спроса, и сам видишь результат. Не уверена, что стоит снова. Если Старк узнает, что ты копаешь под его отца...

 

— Под могилу его отца, — резко ответил Стив. – Если бы я в своё время справился... что толку об этом думать. А если бы сразу взялся за базу ГИДРЫ – у Земо не было бы шансов. И сейчас ещё не поздно всё исправить. Если я найду самого главного заказчика...

 

— Только я чувствую здесь серьёзный логический провал? – осведомилась Наташа. – Этот главный заказчик может быть кем угодно. Он может быть давно мёртв. Допустим, тебе повезёт и ты за шиворот приволочёшь его Старку. Как, по-твоему, он это воспримет?

 

— Как извинения? – предложил Стив, поймал взглядом проблеск обречённости в её глазах и попытался снова. – Как мой способ почтить память Говарда? Как пинок ГИДРЕ?

 

Наташа несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом пробормотала:

 

— Безнадёжно. Ты уже всё решил и упёрся. Точно как тогда.

 

Стив упрямо молчал. Наташа была права, но и он чувствовал свою правоту – и уже хотя бы поэтому отказывался сдаваться.

 

Несколько часов они работали молча. Потом Наташа поднялась, вернулась со стопкой распечаток и положила её перед Стивом.

 

— Связи Ястржембского. Больше половины уже не актуальны, двойные агенты обычно долго не живут, но кое-что найти можно. За остальным придётся ехать на место. Я подниму старые связи.

 

Стив посмотрел на неё с благодарностью, но Наташа не смотрела на него в ответ.

 

— Безнадёжно, — повторила она, сделала ещё пару шагов и замерла на месте. Пистолет, как живой, сам прыгнул в её руку из наплечной кобуры.  Негромкий хлопок раздался одновременно с её сердитым возгласом. – Какого чёрта!

 

Стив вскочил на ноги и уставился на явившегося из ниоткуда Стрэнджа со ставшей уже привычной смесью раздражённого удивления, невольного испуга и ясного осознания: этот странный тип – их союзник.

 

— Будешь вот так подкрадываться — однажды нарвёшься на пулю, — хмуро предупредила Наташа. Стрэндж познакомился с их командой – с их разрозненной, на живую нитку слепленной, терзаемой взаимным недоверием и памятью о Противостоянии командой, — не так уж давно, и она всё никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то может появиться буквально из ниоткуда, сводя на нет всё её чутьё и навыки.

 

— Это срочно, — заявил Стрэндж. – Прямо сейчас я предупреждаю не только вас, но и остальных Мстителей. Танос уже здесь.

 

— Где?! – возопил Стив, привычным движением подхватывая щит. Тот теперь казался тяжелее прежнего, но бил по-прежнему метко. – Как? Когда?

 

— Вижен связался со мной пять минут тому назад, перебросил координаты, — только и сказал Стрэндж. – Я смогу прятать камень в петлях времени сколь угодно долго, но он – нет. Я и мои временнЫе альтер-эго перенесём вас к месту сражения.

 

Стив давным-давно сумел привыкнуть к тому, что жизнь требует оказываться в двух, а то и трёх местах одновременно. Но к тому, что жизнь может потребовать оказываться в прошлом...

 

— Что от нас?..

 

— Ничего, — оборвал его Стрэндж. – Давайте руку и держитесь.

 

Амулет на его груди засветился болотно-зелёным огнём, и в глазах у Стива почернело.

 

Первым, что он услышал, когда вместе с Наташей вывалился из портала, были отчаянные ругательства Старка. Тот крыл всю магию, магов, амулеты, артефакты, неведомые космические хреновины и идиотские тайные организации вроде масонских лож такой фигурной и искренней бранью, что стыдно было прерывать.

 

— Тони, — выговорил Стив, поднимаясь и отряхивая с себя песок. Насколько он мог судить, вокруг была бескрайняя пустыня с барханами и круглым белым солнцем, таким ярким, что дюны казались сугробами. Хорошо для него, до сих пор ненавидящего лёд и снег, плохо для Старка. – Тони!

 

Ругательства смолкли. Потом послышалось язвительное:

 

— А я-то думал, этот день не сможет стать краше. Как же я ошибался.

 

За его спиной открылся очередной портал, и очередной двойник Стрэнджа, неотличимый от оригинала – потому что он и был настоящим Стрэнджем, только на несколько минут раньше, — выпихнул сквозь него Сэма и Ванду.

 

 Тони, сплюнув, отвернулся.

 

Точно по сигналу, порталы принялись открываться везде, и сыпавшиеся из них люди были одинаково рассержены и растеряны. Нечто небольшое и мохнатое, перетянутое ремнями и с автоматом в руке, выпало на песок в компании...

 

— Я есть Грут!

 

Стив ошеломлённо уставился на говорящий росток. Тот был совершенно реален и льнул к зверю с автоматом, как к родному. Ещё секунда – и в песок неподалёку от них ударила могучая молния. Запахло, как в плавильне, и раскалённый песок собрался в блестящую стеклянистую печать, жалобно захрустевшую под сапогами Тора.

 

— Друзья мои! – возопил тот, безошибочно выхватив из стремительно сгущавшейся толпы знакомые лица. – Неужто настал час славной битвы!

 

— Вот радость-то, — пробормотал Тони. – ПЯТНИЦА, сканируешь?

 

— Разумеется, сэр. Примерно пять, нет, шесть десятков людей и существ с дополнительными способностями, прямой опасности нет, разве что друг друга перестреляют, — отчиталась ПЯТНИЦА. – Полагаю, это всё, что может выставить Земля. Совпадение по базе Щ.И.Т.а...

 

— Мистер Старк!

 

Тони уставился на Питера и замотал головой.

 

— Даже и не думай. Это тебе не великое и ужасное сражение в аэропорту, где все старались промазать понезаметней, это... Стрэндж! Забери отсюда мальчишку!

 

Питер уперся ногами в осыпающийся песок и натянул маску повыше.

 

— Ну уж нет, — сказал он твёрдо. – Я никуда не пойду. Можете хоть что делать, а парни из Квинса не хуже парней из Бруклина.

 

Тони показалось, что он как-то особенно внимательно смотрит на небольшую компанию, где пара девиц – одна с рыжим полосатым хвостом, вторая – с дрожащими в воздухе стрекозиными крыльями, — смеялись нервным, высоким смехом. Парень, стоявший рядом с ними, болтал без умолку, но до Тони доносились только обрывки слов. Зато рукояти двух катан, торчавшие над плечами, и красно-чёрная маска были видны лучше некуда.

 

— ...говорю ему – чувак, мне так жаль, но ты же знаешь эти костюмы, в них попробуй ещё залезь...

 

Стив окинул взглядом взъерошенных, раздражённых людей, одинаково растерянных и тянувшихся к тем, кто был более или менее знаком, и взял щит наизготовку.

 

— Все, кто здесь собрался! – стараясь говорить громко и подавить внезапно вспыхнувшую неуверенность, обратился он. – Нам нужен план атаки!

 

Парень с катанами даже не повернулся в его сторону. Кто-то рассмеялся, вряд ли над Стивом, но от этого слишком громкого смеха поневоле хотелось съёжиться и перестать существовать.

 

— План атаки? – презрительно уточнила женщина с зелёной кожей. Стоявший рядом с ней гигант пару раз стукнул себя кулаками по груди.  Звук был такой, словно он лупил по железному баку. – Мы сделаем всё, что сможем, Кэп, но даже не думай, что поставишь нас в ряд под ружьё.

 

Какой-то ещё тип, совершенно Стиву незнакомый, закивал и заткнул уши наушниками древнего плейера.

 

— Ничего весёлого, — донеслось до Стива. – Я так не привык.

 

Ужаснее всего было то, что Стив понимал яснее некуда – все эти люди правы. Они не Мстители и не были ими, в них нет привычки слушаться, нет осознанной готовности слушаться именно его слов, как и слов кого угодно другого, и в этом, а не в Таносе, состоит самая большая опасность для всех них. Для всей Земли. Дело не в том, что все эти люди, не совсем люди и совершенно не люди не будут выполнять именно его приказов – он с радостью уступил бы эту тяжесть кому угодно, кто смог бы её удержать, — но в том, что каждый из них – хороший, опытный боец, не привыкший подчиняться. Каждый будет драться как привык, мешая соседям, и воцарится хаос.

 

— Мы все союзники против общего врага, — напомнил он, ужасно жалея о том, что Стрэндж не может растянуть минуты в месяцы, лучше – в годы. Если бы была возможность сработаться заранее, узнать друг друга получше – Мстителям и всем остальным, — если бы все они были друг для друга не опасными странными чужаками, а почти семьёй... впрочем, что толку мечтать о несбыточном. – Выступим вместе, поддерживая друг друга – сможем победить. Примемся защищать каждый своё...

 

— Погодите-ка, это же тот самый Капитан, что чуть не прикончил половину своей команды второй половиной своей команды? – ухмыльнулся парень в красно-чёрной маске. – А я думал, ты хоть после этого сменишь пластинку.

 

— Заткнись, Уэйд! – зашипел Питер, и Стив заметил изумлённый взгляд, которым его одарил Тони. Для него этот тип с катанами тоже был незнакомцем, но не для Питера. Надо же. – Это же Кэп!

 

— И он защищал нашу свободу, — напомнила маленькая женщина в полосатом комбинезоне. – Сначала Мстители, а потом бы и за всех принялись, разве нет?

 

— Пхе, — фыркнули со стороны. – Может, как раз ими бы дело и кончилось, да кое-кто струсил?

 

— Да неважно! – Питер сжал кулаки. – Это Капитан Америка! Как... у кого вообще могут быть сомнения?

 

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, парень, — лениво сказал тип с наушниками, — но я вот целый Звёздный Лорд. Ну как, внушает?

 

— Не очень, — сквозь зубы  ответил Питер. Его собеседник развёл руками.

 

— Тогда тебе моя мысль ясна.

 

— Послушайте, так мы далеко не продвинемся, — сказал Брюс, незаметно появившийся у Стива за спиной. – Давайте поступим как разумные люди. Хотя бы постараемся.

 

— Пойми меня правильно, — заявил парень с катанами. – Ничего личного, Кэп, не сверкай так глазами, Питти, я чисто гипотетически. Если кое-кто однажды уже успел передраться между собой...

 

— Это была моя вина, — хмуро и спокойно сказал Тони. – А меня ты, кто бы ты ни был, слушаться не обязан. Чёрт, можешь меня хоть побить, если пороху хватит, но даже не думай, что можешь катить бочку на Капитана. Он – Первый Мститель, я и то помягче буду.

 

— Неправда, — выдохнул Стив, потрясённый этой неожиданной защитой. Он прекрасно понимал, что в бункере Тони до последнего щадил его и Баки. Не мог бить в полную силу —  ровно так же, как сам он не мог бить его в ответ, пока гнев, страх и горе не отключили голову. Даже и после этого он не смог ударить Тони так, чтобы убить. Гражданская война на то и гражданская, чтобы от неё было больно каждому, неважно, бьёшь ты или пропускаешь удар, но то, что сейчас Тони прилюдно принижает свои силы, заступаясь за него, было... странно. Незаслуженно. И ужасно стыдно. – Неправда. Ничего ты не помягче. И спасибо.

 

— А вы подеритесь, — предложил тот же парень; и не видя его лица, Стив знал — скалится. – Если времени хватит. Не впервые же. Я принесу попкорн, девчонки захватят пиво...

 

Тор выхватил Мьёлльнир и послал в его сторону ветвистую молнию, и та ударила нахалу под ноги, заставив подпрыгнуть и чертыхнуться.

 

— Друзья не станут биться, когда рядом есть настоящий враг, — прогремел он. – Я – Тор из Асгарда, и если кто хочет поднять против меня оружие...

 

Желающих не нашлось, хоть Тор и обводил ряды взглядом, полным ожидания.

 

— Я и мой друг Железный Человек, и Могучий Халк, и все Мстители признают Капитана главным, — закончил Тор, вешая молот на пояс. – Если кто-то желает это оспорить – что же, сначала придётся драться с нами.

 

— После боя с Таносом, — прибавил Тони с ухмылкой, что так и просила кулака. Или поцелуя. Стив склонялся ко второму, разумеется. – Если у вас, парни, ещё останется задор, а поблизости не будет ресторана поприличней.

 

В рядах собравшихся возникло движение, и тот гигант, что бил себя кулаками в грудь, отступил в сторону, пропуская вперёд невысокого и совершенно обычного с виду человека.

 

При виде его Тони издал невнятный звук, а Стив с нескрываемым облегчением произнёс:

 

— Фил. И ваши здесь?

 

— Ну разумеется, — Коулсон прошёл мимо застывшего Старка, оглядел собравшихся и усмехнулся. – Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, правда? Как следует перегрызться перед боем. Сделать всё, что только возможно, для того, кому только что хотел голову оторвать.

 

— Воскреснуть, — пробормотал Тони. Судя по лицу, ему ужасно хотелось протереть глаза. – Я даже не спрашиваю, как...

 

— Нет времени, — вмешался Стив. – Стрэндж не сможет держать эту минуту вечно.

 

— Ну, ещё на пару слов нам времени хватит, — возразил Коулсон и опустил на землю блестящий чемоданчик, который держал в руках. – Вот. Это наш единственный шанс. Не благодарите.

 

Стив шагнул к чемоданчику, подозревая худшее, и едва не столкнулся плечами со Старком. Тот заглянул в блестящее нутро и присвистнул.

 

— Не выражайся, — выдохнул Стив, хотя Тони ещё не набрал достаточно воздуха, чтобы высказаться по поводу увиденного.

 

К его удивлению, Тони только кивнул.

 

***

 

Свалка началась почти сразу, стоило блёклым пустынным небесам разорваться посередине. Словно невидимый циркуль продрал пожелтевшую бумагу иглой, рисуя круг – и в этом круге, как  в зрачке чудовища, загорелась почти ядовитая в своей предельной концентрации чернота.

 

Тони уже видал её однажды. Чёрт, тысячу, миллион раз, в каждом кошмаре видел эту ощеренную звёздную пасть! Должен был привыкнуть!

 

Его словно парализовало. Он видел, как Стрэндж и ещё несколько магов, обменявшись взглядами, оказались в воздухе и стали стремительно отдаляться друг от друга, растягивая между вытянутыми руками светящийся круг защиты, как все остальные подхватили оружие и уставились в трескавшееся, осыпающееся небо – и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, даже когда показалась гигантская фигура Таноса.

 

Страха не было. Тони и рад бы был испугаться, но, видимо, перенапряг ту жилку в теле, что отвечала за возможность как следует затрястись от ужаса. Он просто стоял, увязая в песке и глядел на то, как гаснет солнце.

 

Танос оказался прямо перед ним, привлечённый золотым свечением, стекавшим с левой руки Тони, и уставился на перчатку, принесённую Коулсоном.

 

— ИНТЕРЕСНО, — прогремел он. Его собственная перчатка, украшенная тремя камнями, сияла так, что резало глаза. – А ГОВОРЯТ, СМЕРТНЫЕ НЕ ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬНЫ ВО ЛЖИ.

 

От каждого его слова сотрясалась, шелестя и осыпаясь, пустыня. Или это у Тони шумело в ушах, как от сотрясения, и вдобавок дрожали колени. Он никогда не видел ничего и никого, подобного Таносу, и на миг глубокое изумление – неужели так бывает, вот так и сбывается всё то, чего он боялся, что не давало ни спать, ни дышать, ни жить в полную силу, неужели всё это происходит с ним и сейчас.

 

Паралич всё ещё владел им, и левую руку словно залило лавой и свинцом, но сузившееся до туннельного зрение вернулось; расступившаяся темнота рассыпалась на осколки, отрезки, двигавшиеся с потрясающей скоростью. Тысяча, две, сотни тысяч – словно саранча, чёрные силуэты читаури, так знакомые каждому, кто не бездельничал во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк, — заполняли пространство вокруг.

 

Для каждого нашлась работа. Тони видел, как Ванда расшвыривает читаури потоками силы, сшибая друг с другом и заставляя врезаться в песок, как Вижен, презрев приказ держаться как можно дальше, летит прямо к нему, чёртов киборг, слишком много взявший от Джарвиса, и луч из его лба режет пришельцев на куски, видел даже, как  Грут, сидя на плечах енота – и боже правый, если бы Тони сейчас мог думать хоть о чём-нибудь, то непременно решил бы, что ему мерещится, хоть он и не пил ничего крепче воды, — размахивает веточками-руками, выстреливая из них неожиданно длинные побеги и замедляя несущуюся стаю достаточно, чтобы енот, палящий из всех стволов, успел очистить свой кусочек неба – и всё это меркло, исчезало, стиралось, оставляя только гигантскую физиономию, сизую, как баклажан.

 

— Тони! ТОНИ! Беги!

 

Кто-то звал его из далёкого далека. Орал, не щадя лёгких, а Тони даже не мог сообразить, кто этот человек и почему в его голосе слышится такое отчаяние. Фиолетово-сизое чудовище приблизилось, дохнуло в него гнилой волной смерти, протянуло руку...

 

И кто-то, кого Тони не видел, так оттолкнул его в сторону, что в лицо ударил песок, жалящими пчёлами укусил за скулы и заставил очнуться.

 

— КЭП! – завопил он, вскакивая на ноги. За время их короткого совещания перед боем было решено, что Роджерс, не имея возможности противопоставить Таносу ничего, кроме сверхчеловеческой силы да щита, будет вместе с Коулсоном и примкнувшей к ним в последнюю минуту Хилл руководить боем с условно безопасного расстояния. Перебрасывать резервы, видеть картину в целом, реагировать на угрозы и изменения – словом, делать именно ту работу, для которой был создан. Командовать, чёрт возьми, а не лезть в самый ад!

 

Паралич как рукой сняло. Тони одним прыжком оказался на ногах, выплюнул песок, скрипевший на зубах, и рванул вперёд, к двум застывшим фигурам. Даже выпрямившись в полный рост, Стив доходил Таносу хорошо если до середины груди, читаури носились над ним, как ошалевший рой, откуда-то пронёсся, едва не подпалив Стиву волосы, огненный шар.

 

Танос наклонился над Стивом, рассматривая его с пристальным вниманием бессердечного учёного, обнаружившего перед собой особенно интересный экземпляр жука, и прогудел:

 

— Люди – глупцы. Один пробует меня обмануть поддельной Перчаткой, второй заступает дорогу. Разве ты не понимаешь, что передо мной ты всё равно что червь под сапогом?

 

Стив даже не отодвинулся. Тони боялся даже представить, чего ему это стоит. Конечно, Танос не был первым в их жизни чудовищем, решившим смести с лица земли докучливых людишек, но по сравнению с ним даже Локи казался милашкой.

 

Наташа вынырнула словно бы из ниоткуда, и одновременно с ней сквозь поднявшуюся песчаную бурю на Таноса налетел Халк. Стив швырнул щит, целясь в фиолетовую тушу, но Танос повёл ручищей – словно бы лениво, небрежно! – и все трое отлетели прочь, а щит наполовину увяз в песке и торчал, как обломок кораблекрушения. Стив кинулся к нему, увязая и выдираясь из сыпучего плена, столкнулся со взметнувшейся, как гюрза, Наташей. Халк тоже метнулся вперёд, рыча и осыпая с плеч потоки песка, и в ту же секунду белый луч отрезал Таноса от остальных, гигантская ручища сверкнула золотом, и Тони завопил:

 

— НЕТ!

 

Поздно. Вижена смяло в воздухе, как бумажный самолётик, камень Разума, сверкнув, вылетел из его лба – и Тони оказался в полёте ещё до того, как сообразил, что Вижен пожертвовал собой точно так же, как в своё время собой пожертвовал ДЖАРВИС. Что он намеренно, нарочно подставил себя под удар, до миллиметра просчитав расстояние и надеясь на то, что Тони, однажды приложивший руку к его созданию, не подведёт.

 

Танос заревел и махнул рукой снова, силясь дотянуться до падучей жёлтой звезды – гигантская гора, которую штурмовали сразу трое, — но камень уже упал Тони в ладонь, схваченную золотой перчаткой.

 

«У человека две руки, — сказал Коулсон, когда они – миллион лет тому назад, никак не меньше, — сгрудились над чемоданчиком и потрясённо разглядывали содержимое. – Не понимаю, чему тут удивляться».

 

Тогда Тони ужасно хотелось его удавить. Бросить им перчатку, как вызов – это был тест, очередная проверка, никаких сомнений, Коулсон был в своём репертуаре и хотел убедиться в том, что собранная наспех команда не передерётся между собой. Воскрешение Коулсона было вызовом и того серьёзней. Не то чтобы Тони не был рад его видеть – рад, конечно, старые добрые времена и всё такое прочее, — но то, что он об этом воскрешении не знал, а Роджерс и Романова, судя по реакции, знали, было...

 

Уже неважно.

 

Совершенно неважно, по крайней мере на текущий момент. Если они сумеют победить Таноса и остаться в живых, Тони отгрызёт Кэпу и Романовой головы, но гораздо больше шансов было на то, что все они лягут здесь, как в том пророческом кошмаре, и если кто и будет виноват...

 

Камень, как живой, скользнул в предназначенное для него гнездо, и Тони всего тряхнуло и бросило вперёд, к Таносу, уже опять расшвырявшему всех, даже Халка. Тот зажимал выбитое плечо и рычал, скаля огромные зубы, косился на лежавшую в песке Наташу. Роджерс уже успел вернуть себе щит и атаковал, бешено вертясь и швыряя щит снова и снова. Большого вреда тот не причинял, но отвлекал Таноса достаточно, чтобы дать Тони возможность сделать всё, что нужно.

 

Камень Разума сиял нестерпимым жёлтым, и спорил своим светом с бешеной ледяной синевой Пространства. Уговорить Тора расстаться с Камнем, принесённым из Асгарда, было легче лёгкого; он и без того мечтал избавиться от чёртовой штуковины. Самое время было уносить ноги, мчаться к Стрэнджу за Оком и молиться о том, чтобы три камня против трёх камней обеспечили достаточный паритет сил, но Тони не мог. Просто не мог бросить их вот так, беспомощных и обречённых.

 

Заревев, Халк бросился вперёд, и Тони едва не зацепил его, стреляя изо всех стволов. Какая-то смутная тень мелькнула снизу, ПЯТНИЦА высветила идентификатор Дракса, и Тони ударил снова, понимая, что ещё немного – и в начавшейся свалке будет проще зацепить своих, а не Таноса. Хорошо хоть Питер унёсся вместе со Стрэнджем и помогал теперь держать периметр, сшибая тех читаури, что подлетали слишком близко.

 

Становилось жарко.

 

— КАМНИ, — прогрохотал Танос, без видимого труда отражая атаку. Дракс, отлетев, снова кинулся на него, рыча от ярости и вопя что-то о семье. – КАЖДЫЙ ИЗ ВАС ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ЗАХОТЕТЬ ОСТАВИТЬ ИХ СЕБЕ.

 

Тони поднырнул к Стиву, замахнувшемуся щитом, и, без особых церемоний схватив того за перекрестье ремней на спине, выдернул с того места, на которое секундой спустя обвалился дымящийся труп читаури.

 

— У меня для тебя плохие новости! – проорал он, обращаясь к Таносу и против воли наслаждаясь ощущением правильности. Всё было точь-в-точь как до Противостояния, когда они со Стивом вместе тренировались на базе и отрабатывали работу в паре: привычная, почти родная тяжесть, упругая сила, знакомая до последнего дюйма и грамма, мелькнувшее совсем близко лицо с выражением крайней сосредоточенности боя. – Нет лучше способа...

 

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, — перебил Стив, ловко перебирая руками по броне, чтобы влезть Тони на плечи и оттолкнуться для прыжка. – Ты должен быть не здесь! Старк!

 

Парой выстрелов Тони сбил очередного читаури и чуть не попал под взмах гигантского сизого кулака. В последнюю секунду Халк, с разбега врезавшись в Таноса, заставил того пошатнуться.

 

— ...заставить помириться всех тех, кто...

 

— Да чёрт побери! Тони! Убирайся отсюда, делай что должен!

 

Дыхание у Тони кончилось. Время – тоже. Стив оттолкнулся от него, как от трамплина, на долю секунды завис в воздухе, превратившись в идеальную стрелу, направленную в цель – и Тони с леденящим ужасом понял, что Стив не успеет и что он сам не успеет тоже. Танос, при всех его габаритах, умел двигаться с чудовищной скоростью, а Стив, атакуя, открылся.

 

Халк зарычал и кинулся вверх, метя в Таноса всем огромным телом, но тоже слишком медленно, как сквозь воду, сквозь прозрачный лёд – и гигантская ладонь встретила летящий в неё щит, переломила пополам, тряхнула и смяла Стива, намертво вцепившегося в оружие, отбросила прочь. Удар был такой силы, что Тони ещё несколько секунд видел, как дробятся повисшие в воздухе капли крови, превращаясь в багровый туман.

 

Такой же туман, только гораздо более густой, затопил Тони целиком. Невозможно растянувшаяся секунда лопнула, рассыпалась звенящими осколками, прямо перед маской возник проклятый фиолетовый монстр, и Тони даже не пытался стрелять; врезавшись в Таноса, он схватил его, словно борец, вкогтился так, что застонал металл и, врубив репульсоры на полную мощность, рванул гиганта, отрывая от земли. Тот, видимо, не ожидая подобного, замешкался на долю секунды, и Тони врезал ему из обоих наплечников. С предельно малого расстояния это произвело нужный эффект: Танос, шатнувшись, с хриплым оглушительным воплем начал заваливаться назад. Он стряхнул Тони, несмотря на все попытки удержаться, но Халк и Дракс, действуя с удивительной синхронностью, ударили его под колени и заставили упасть.

 

Ненадолго. Танос почти сразу же вновь оказался на ногах, но выигранных секунд хватило Тони, чтобы схватить Стива,  оглушённого контузией и словно бы бескостного, и оттащить в сторону.

 

— Кэп! – выдохнул он. – ПЯТНИЦА, сканируй!

 

Даже сейчас, почти потеряв сознание, Стив не перестал хмуриться. Слушая мгновенный отчёт ПЯТНИЦЫ, Тони трогал его лицо, глупо пытался разгладить складку между бровей, даже, кажется, пару раз коснулся губами. Он бы собственное сердце вывернул наизнанку и приложил к Стиву, как к открытой ране, если бы только это могло...

 

— То...ни. План.

 

Ну конечно же. Даже с переломанными рёбрами, компрессионной травмой и кровотечением, убившим бы любого другого на месте, Стив продолжал бороться за общее дело. И быть невыносимым, отвратительно упрямым и совершенно безжалостным к себе и окружающим человеком долга.

 

— План был не в том, чтобы ты тут сдох! – зашипел Тони, понимая, что Танос уже близок, что ещё несколько секунд, максимум – минута, — и он расшвыряет всю свалку, что кипит вокруг, и растопчет их со Стивом, как муравьёв. — Честное слово, Роджерс, выживешь – сам прикончу!

 

Неподалёку заорали, и песок, в котором Тони утопал коленями, содрогнулся и осыпался, как при землетрясении. Кого именно там отшвырнули, Тони смотреть не стал. Он впечатал золотую перчатку Стиву в грудь, зажмурился, ожидая вспышки света, чуда, чего угодно.

 

И ничего не случилось.

 

— Уходи, — прохрипел Стив. Кровь текла у него изо рта всё сильнее, выплёскивалась чернотой и багрянцем, чертила русло маленькой страшной реки через щёку и подбородок. – Тони. Не твоя... вина. Делай, что нужно!

 

Во время торопливого обсуждения планов перед боем главным аргументом в пользу того, чтобы отдать вторую перчатку именно Тони, стала не скорость костюма и даже не то, на что напирал Коулсон – мол, само Противостояние более чем ясно доказало, что безответственность Старка – оксюморон из прошлого. Нет. Для того, чтобы донести перчатку до Стрэнджа и обеспечить равенство сил, Тони подходил не лучше прочих за одним существенным исключением.

 

Стив за него попросил. Сказал, что доверяет, что Тони справится с этим лучше, чем кто угодно другой, и прежде чем Тони успел справиться со всепоглощающим изумлением, перчатку отдали ему.

 

Прямо сейчас он подводил Стива Роджерса больше, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни. Даже с Альтроном, и то было не так глобально. Если кто и выживет после Таноса, то разве что тараканы, а человеческому и геройскому сообществу уж точно крышка, и это будет вина Тони, никаких сомнений, только вот некому будет предъявить ему счёт.

 

Он это понимал. И ничего не мог поделать.

 

— Держись, — прохрипел он, затряс рукой, как разладившимся пультом, снова приложил её – светящимися камнями прямо к раздробленной груди с белой звездой. – Держись, Кэп... да как эта херня работает?!

 

— Не... трать… время, — выстонал Стив. Он стремительно бледнел, жизнь уходила из него с каждой секундой, и сами эти секунды растягивались в годы, столетия ада, из которого не было выхода, который Тони полностью заслужил и продолжал заслуживать. Не мог себя заставить бросить Стива вот так, не мог – и всё тут. – То...ни...

 

— Работай, работай, блядская ты магическая херня, — Тони уставился на перчатку, как на врага. Нужно было отдать её Стрэнджу. Нужно было придумать план поумней, чем их, сляпанный на коленке. Нужно было прямо сейчас сделать хоть что-нибудь поумнее, чем рассчитывать на проклятую волшебную штуку из закромов Щ.И.Т.а.  – Стив. Держись, только посмей мне тут сдохнуть!

 

Песок снова сотрясся. И ещё, и ещё. Танос шагал к ним, и совсем скоро огромная тень накрыла и Тони, и Стива, и весь мир. Расползлась вокруг лужей черноты, когда Танос протянул руку и прогремел повелительно:

 

— Отдай мне камни. Может быть, я пощажу тебя. Может, даже исцелю твоего...

 

Договорить он не успел. Бешеная, чудовищная злоба рванула Тони, как пуля навылет, через грудь и сзади под лопатку, разворачивая и приподнимая, пронзила нестерпимой болью, и сквозь кровавый туман, всё ещё стоявший в глазах, полыхнуло жёлтым и голубым, да так, что Тони ослеп. В лицо ему словно ударил ураган, туго свитый из света и звука, чудовищный рёв опрокинул его назад, левую руку объял огонь, и последним, что Тони успел увидеть в стремительно заканчивающейся несовершенной жизни, было гигантское, изумлённое, плавящееся в жёлто-голубом пламени лицо.

 

***

 

— Нет, серьёзно, к этому быстро привыкаешь, — сказал Барнс. Вид у него был одновременно виноватый и счастливый, сожжённые начисто волосы отрастали неровным ёжиком. – Фантомные боли, вроде бы так называется.

 

— Слушай, заткнись, — не выдержал Тони. Он пытался утешать себя тем, что потерял всего-то левую руку, не правую; тем, что технология протезирования вчерне обкатана и, наконец, тем, что он мог потерять и голову — чёрт, да все они могли! — и просто не пережить инфаркта, от которого отходил третью неделю.

 

Утешения получались так себе. Тони жил с этой рукой всю жизнь и предпочёл бы продолжать в том же духе, а что до сердца, так инфаркт изначально был неизбежен. Так говорили врачи, так чувствовал он сам. Ничто из этого не стоило сочувствий.

 

 – Ладно, это было грубо, — заметил он, видя, что Барнс расстроен. Чувствуя свою невольную вину – Тони подозревал, что этот парень может посоперничать с ним в сложном ненужном искусстве винить себя за всё подряд, от Противостояния до того, что не успел вмешаться, когда Танос едва не растоптал и Стива, и все надежды и чаянья Земли, — он вздохнул и прибавил почти дружелюбно, — хватит меня караулить, иди к Романовой, там тебя встретят куда как теплей.

 

Барнс замотал головой. Пламя почти не затронуло его лица – везучий всё же оказался парень, — но кожа вокруг глаз казалась слишком молодой, розовой, как после целого дня, проведённого на весеннем коварном солнце без очков, и от этого казалось, что Барнс всё время плачет.

 

— Не считай, что издеваюсь, Старк, но с тобой рядом безопасней, чем с ней сейчас, — он помолчал. – Как думаешь, получится починить ей спину?

 

— С Роуди получилось, — проворчал Тони, пытаясь представить, на что это может быть похоже – быть рядом с парализованной ниже пояса убийцей, привыкшей собственными бёдрами душить мужчин и не желающей отказываться от этого умения. На что похоже быть самой этой убийцей, он даже представлять боялся. – Не уверен, что она снова будет прыгать, как раньше, но в коляске на поле боя ездить не придётся.

 

— А если, — начал Барнс. – Ну, если всё-таки?

 

Тони выразительно посмотрел на его руку. Новую, настоящую, совсем не похожую ни  на пухлые конечности Бэймаксов, ни на прежнее смертоносное оружие. Это была просто рука – с папиллярными линиями, ногтями и идеально движущимися суставами, с крепким запястьем и искусственной кожей нужного оттенка. Рука могла чувствовать, могла шевелиться, могла даже сойти за настоящую, если не присматриваться с лупой, отыскивая отличия. Ею Барнс мог взять оружие – конечно, мог.

 

Ею же он мог больше никогда в жизни его не брать. Выбор оставался за ним.

 

— А если всё-таки, — заявил он, потирая лоб уцелевшей рукой, схваченной датчиками и облепленной пластырем от недавно вынутого катетера, — то уж поверь, это будет всем коляскам коляска. С вертикальным взлётом и десятком ракет. Но этого не понадобится, поверь.

 

Барнс вздохнул.

 

— Лучше бы так, а то настроена она хуже некуда. Грозится, что доползёт до тебя и перекусит горло, а потом и до Стива дело дойдёт. Вроде как вы оба хороши, из-за своих личных проблем снова устроили чёрт знает что.

 

Тони против воли глянул туда, где за стеклянной перегородкой лежал Стив. Поправка: должен был лежать Стив. С утра его забрали на процедуры, смысла и назначения которых Тони не знал, и пустая постель казалась... ну, пустой. Как беззубый старческий рот. Тошно было смотреть.

 

— Даже не начинай, — пробормотал он. – Скажи Романовой, если она сумеет сюда дойти – я даже отстреливаться не стану, пусть себе грызёт. Иди-иди, нечего тебе тут сидеть, чёрт...

 

Он закашлялся – посттравматический плеврит всё никак не удавалось победить полностью, грудную клетку пришлось пересобирать четырежды, как плохо сделанный моторный отсек, — и Барнс с ловкостью сиделки подсунул ему стакан-непроливайку. Тони оттолкнул его, негодуя, и закашлялся пуще прежнего.

 

— Меня там не должно было быть, — сказал Барнс, переждав этот приступ. – На этом вашем... поле последней битвы. Стив не хотел меня втягивать, но знаешь... меня много где не должно было быть. И когда. Я пришёл, но поздно.

 

— Избавь меня от подробностей твоих самообвинений, у меня свои есть, — хмуро потребовал Тони. – Ну почему они не дают выздоравливающим виски, как в старые добрые времена? Ненавижу прогресс.

 

Барнс поднял брови. То есть то немногое, что осталось от бровей и ещё не успело отрасти как следует. Можно было только радоваться тому, что в пустыне, по большому счёту, нечему было гореть – насколько Тони мог судить по смазанным фото с места событий, бывшие барханы теперь представляли собой спёкшийся стеклянистый простор от горизонта до горизонта. Если бы не защита Стрэнджа и не привычка прикрывать спину ближнему своему, пострадало бы гораздо больше, но и сейчас госпиталь Щ.И.Т.а был переполнен, а газеты по всему миру выходили с торжественными заголовками о героях, не пожалевших себя ради будущего человечества.

 

Росс, должно быть, кусал себе локти с досады, но Тони это нисколько не волновало.

 

— Я только хочу сказать: не трать силы, чтоб меня выгнать, всё равно не уйду, — начал он и явно собирался развить тему, но Тони на него зашикал.

 

За матовой стеклянной дверью – тут всё было из стекла и металла, в Щ.И.Т.е всегда было плохо с дизайном, даже в госпитале, — возник смутно слышимый переполох, и Тони голоса были знакомей некуда.

 

Стрэндж, Стив и Коулсон. Если они снова попытаются оставить его за бортом происходящего... ну что же, метод Романовой был не так уж плох.

 

— Роджерс! – рявкнул Тони, не заботясь о том, что какой-нибудь коварный осколок раскрошённых рёбер, одного из многочисленных последствий баротравмы, — может сдвинуться и обеспечить ему ещё пару операций. Вынужденное безделье и информационная депривация, не говоря уже о том, что каждый божий день Тони был вынужден видеть Стива, не  улучшили его характера, хоть и пошли на пользу телу. – Коулсон!

 

В приоткрывшихся створках двери мелькнул знакомый плащ, и Стрэндж вошёл, глядя на Тони с любопытством.

 

— А меня почему нет в списке на расстрел? – уточнил он.

 

Тони забарахтался в постели и сел прямо. Рёбра немедленно заныли, в культе заскребло, но привычная геенна боли не разверзлась и не утянула его в себя, так что у Роджерса вовсе не было необходимости смотреть на него вот так, как сейчас, с тревогой и ясно читавшимся желанием немедленно спеленать повязками и уложить обратно.

 

— Потому что это ты вытащил вот его, — буркнул он, кивнув на Стива. – Меня тоже. Я перед тобой в долгу.

 

Барнс поднялся со стула для посетителей – Тони показалось, что лишённые ресниц глаза на миг стали отчаянными, точно от приступа тщательно скрываемой боли, — и зашагал к выходу.

 

— Он в порядке, Стив, — сообщил он самым деловым тоном. – Я за ним присмотрел, как ты просил, и у меня полно дел, дружище, так что прости, мне пора.

 

Стив и слова не успел сказать. Стрэндж как-то особенно повёл рукой, и Барнс замер, словно целиком угодил в стремительно застывающую прозрачную смолу, дёрнулся, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и смолк.

 

— Путешествие за искуплением никогда не бывает простым или безболезненным, — точно читая лекцию, проговорил Стрэндж, и Тони, немея от удивления, увидел, как Барнс что было сил сжимает уцелевший кулак, хватаясь им за пустоту. – Но оно никогда не бывает напрасным, если идёшь не один. Имей это в виду, солдат, и не уходи без спутницы. У неё свои мертвецы.

 

— Нат здесь ни при чём, — проговорил Барнс хрипло. – Это я, всё я. Некоторые ещё живы. Семьи, родственники... для них ещё можно успеть сделать что-нибудь. Что-то хорошее. Настоящее.

 

Тони скрипнул зубами. О да, он это проходил. Целевые фонды, стипендии, щедрые компенсации пострадавшим и семьям погибших – одна Битва за Нью-Йорк опустошила его активы настолько, что пришлось расстаться с парой весьма многообещающих, но дорогих проектов, — но если бы это помогало, Тони отдал бы всё до последнего цента. Выгреб бы подчистую всё, что имел.

 

Это не помогало. И если Барнс собрался себя винить ещё и за то, что не смог лично разобраться с Таносом и вытащить Стива с поля боя – у него, у Тони, нашлась бы для парня пара слов.

 

— Бак, ты не обязан никуда уходить, — начал Стив и сжал Барнсу плечо; тот посмотрел ему в глаза и пробормотал что-то, чего Тони не разобрал. Но рука Роджерса разжалась.

 

— Решать тебе, — только и сказал он. Осуждения в голосе не было, только понимание и жалость. – Но ты имей в виду, что всегда можешь вернуться. И ещё, — добавил он, старательно глядя мимо Тони, — иногда понимаешь, сколько потерял, только после того, как уходишь. Вернуться трудней, дружище.

 

— Эй, Барнс, — позвал Тони. Он не мог больше этого слушать. У каждого из них за спиной было кладбище: у него, у Стрэнджа, у Брюса, у Романовой. То, что тянулось за спиной Барнса, было не самым большим, да и образовалось не по его вине, так что простая справедливость требовала сказать то, что рвалось с языка, справедливость – и смутное, почти иррациональное ощущение сродства, что знакомо только людям, потерявшим одинаковые части тела. – Самый дурацкий повод протянуть тебе руку поддержки, её-то у меня и нет, да и в сочувствии я не силён...

 

— Неправда, — тихо сказал Стив. Он был весь сосредоточенный и бледный, но держался твёрдо. Что бы там ни делали с ним медики Щ.И.Т.а, это шло на пользу, Стив восстанавливался быстро и больше не напоминал полутруп, державшийся за жизнь только благодаря упрямству, и всё-таки Тони до чёртиков хотелось оказаться рядом. Потрогать, убедиться, что Роджерс цел. Что сам он не свихнулся от  детонации камней и пожара, в котором сгорел даже песок пустыни, а действительно видит то, что видит: почти целого, крепко стоящего на ногах Стива, которого не взял даже взрыв в упор, едва не превративший Тони в мясное желе в мятой консервной банке.

 

— ...но попытаться стоит, — закончил он. – Вычеркни из своего списка моих стариков.

 

По лицу Барнса прошла тень.

 

— Это в том смысле, что от меня ты побрезгуешь принять даже это? – пробормотал он, и Тони закатил глаза.

 

— Нет. Это к тому, что ты бросил прятаться за чужими спинами, покончил с кодами – да, я в курсе, рекалибровка от Романовой просто чудеса творит, —  и никогда не забудешь того, что было. И моих. По-моему, мы квиты. С остальными грехами разбирайся как знаешь, с Романовой или без, это ваши дела, но... как ты там сказал – болеть будет всегда, но к этому быстро привыкаешь? Так и есть.

 

— До чего же приятно, — в наступившей тишине сообщил Стрэндж, — когда твою работу делает кто-то другой.  А теперь, когда мы с этим закончили...

 

— Даже не думайте, вы трое, что я буду тут лежать и ждать, какое складное враньё вы придумаете между собой, — грозно потребовал Старк. — Я хочу знать, что случилось. В деталях. Перчатка взорвалась. Таноса нет. Читаури исчезли. Почему? Только без чёртовых чудес, в них я не верю.

 

Стив кашлянул и отвёл глаза. Вид у него был самый что ни на есть смущённый, и Тони очень не нравилось это смущение. Барнс похлопал его по плечу, шепнул на ухо что-то неразборчивое и вышел, не оглядываясь.

 

— На самом деле, — спокойно произнёс молчавший до этого Коулсон, — мы как раз закончили составлять официальный пресс-релиз. Никаких чудес в нём нет.

 

— В нём и слова правды нет, — буркнул Стив, хмуря брови. – Одни только недомолвки, полуправда, слишком научные слова и скрытые угрозы каждому умнику, кто полезет разбираться слишком близко.

 

— Да, именно так, — Коулсон скупо усмехнулся. – Рад слышать, что вы так высоко цените наши старания.

 

— Коулсон, — мрачно пригрозил Тони, — я лежу пластом третью неделю. Будь уверен, между инфарктом и пневмонией я уже успел собрать из больничной утки и пары костылей оружие возмездия. За мной не заржавеет их применить, если ты сию минуту…

 

— Ты меня любишь, — перебил Стив. Вид у него был отчаянный и решительный, как будто он снова собирался голыми руками останавливать вертолёт. – Ты меня любишь всем сердцем, вот что случилось.

 

Тони потерял дар речи. Сидел и смотрел, пытаясь понять, когда это Роджерс успел свихнуться. Или смотаться в Коннектикут, разыскать там парня, с которым он так и не успел договорить, и бог весть как вытрясти из него неприглядную правду.

 

— Коулсон, — потребовал он, — куда вы дели Стива Роджерса, капитана? Ну знаете, такой рослый здоровяк в красно-синем латексе, всегда готов выдать речь-другую, вы ещё собирали карточки с его физионо…

 

— Тони! – воззвал Стив, но Старка было не остановить. Хуже всего было не понимать, каким образом Стив докопался до неприглядной правды, и он нёс что ни попадя, пытаясь выиграть время.

 

— …явно же чьё-то злое влияние, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Роджерса. – Просветите его, просканируйте, определите, что стряслось, это угроза национальной безопасности!

 

– Тони! — повысил голос Стив. — Не хочешь определиться, что тебе важнее — поёрничать или выяснить, что происходит?

 

Тони, осёкшись на полуслове, уставился на него. Ужасно хотелось кусаться. И спрятаться под одеяло с головой.

 

Конечно, ничего подобного он делать не собирался. Роджерс мог хоть хоть что угодно о нём узнать, нот акого удовольствия Тони ему не доставит. Ни за что.

 

– Я бы рекомендовал вам обоим помолчать минутку, – посоветовал Стрэндж, рассматривая их обоих с раздражающим выражением понимания на лице. – Всё, что вы сейчас друг другу скажете, будет воспринято превратно.

 

– Даже не сомневайся, — оскалился Старк. Ему было не просто не по себе; ощущение было таким, словно он наглотался иголок, холодных острых кусков льда, и те резали и шевелились внутри, под реактором, сжимали покрытые шрамами лёгкие и чудом не остановившееся сердце, не позволяя нормально дышать. Разрываясь между стыдом и ужасом, человек всегда выбирает злость, и поэтому Тони закончил сердито, – выкладывай, брат-по-бороде, не томи. О чём это всё? Что случилось?

 

Стрэндж тяжело вздохнул.

 

– Для настоящей магии нужны минимум три компонента: истинный гуморальный, чистый магический и незамутнённая решимость духа.

 

Теперь на него смотрели все, даже Коулсон. Стрэндж пожал плечами:

 

– Кровь, камни в перчатке и то чувство, которое питало...

 

– Так, я не хочу этого слышать! – рявкнул Тони. – Нет никакого чувства!

 

– Очень убедительно, — согласился Стрэндж. – Особенно для человека, который заставил подчиниться Разум и Пространство. Превратил их в оружие, Старк. Сочувствую, но у тебя и вправду талант, его не спрячешь.

 

– К тому, чтобы делать взрывающиеся штуковины, а не к магии! – Тони спустил ноги с постели. – Нечего делать из меня какого-то чёртова колдуна!

 

– О нет, ты вовсе не колдун, – возразил Стрэндж. – На самом деле нет никаких колдунов, Тони. Есть люди, у которых, кроме чуда, не осталось других вариантов.

 

Шалея, Тони воззрился на него. Смотреть на Стива с его невыносимо полным надежды лицом всё равно было слишком больно.

 

— Так и есть, — кивнул Стрэндж. – Прими мои поздравления. Или соболезнования, на выбор. Перчатка была создана, чтобы управлять камнями и направлять волю их владельца – вот она и направила.

 

— Мне нужно выпить, — тихо сказал Тони и сделал шаг от кровати. Комната тут же поехала вокруг, стены завертелись, словно живые, и он пошатнулся. – Деньтесь все куда-нибудь, дайте умереть спокойно.

 

Стив вздохнул, на удивление громко, и оказался рядом с ним в ту самую секунду, как Тони, напрочь забыв о том, что руки у него больше нет, попытался ухватиться ею за изголовье кровати и едва не упал. Среди закружившегося неверного мира Тони охватило мгновенным теплом, надёжная опора выросла прямо перед ним, и Тони, оступившись, неловко ткнулся в неё плечом, сердито и испуганно вскрикнул и замер, оказавшись в кольце крепких рук.

 

— Тише, не падай, — пробормотал Роджерс. Сердце у него билось как бешеное, и Тони показалось, что его собственное вот-вот выскочит наружу через не до конца затянувшиеся швы. Что он сейчас умрёт, если не спасётся – и ещё вернее умрёт, если сможет вырваться из этого навалившегося тепла. – Я сейчас уйду. Увижу, что ты в порядке, и сразу же уйду. Не бейся.

 

Тони с трудом совладал с собой: чертовски сложное дело, когда всё, что ты есть и на что привык рассчитывать, валится и внутри, и снаружи, осыпаясь острыми обломками, и не на что опереться, кроме живой несокрушимой скалы, к которой тебя прибило очередным крушением, но как-то он всё-таки справился, а когда всё-таки смог проморгаться и понять, что паника сдалась первой – выяснил, что ушёл вовсе не Роджерс.

 

— Предатели, — пробормотал он еле слышно. Ему отчётливо послышался короткий смешок Стрэнджа, шорох его плаща – и всё смолкло, осталось только резкое дыхание Стива и грохот его сердца. – Если Коулсон пропустит хоть слово об этом в свой пресс-релиз…

 

Стив вздрогнул и крепче обнял его.

 

— Всё ещё злишься? — уточнил он так просто и виновато, что если бы у Тони ещё оставались силы на то, чтобы чувствовать себя преданным и брошенным – кончились бы в этот самый момент. – Тони, если бы я знал раньше… ну, насчёт твоих чувств…

 

— Даже не начинай, — отрезал Тони. Он понимал, что ведёт себя неприлично и дело может кончиться чёрт знает чем, особенно если и дальше вот так стоять и обниматься, но просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, пытался и не находил в себе сил отойти от ровно и мощно текущего прямо в его грудь тепла.  – Что бы это изменило? Я не принял бы подачек. Ты – не отказался бы от принципов. Ты ещё не понял, да? Мы не можем жить душа в душу, это всегда будет только перемирие, а потом всё снова пойдёт наперекосяк.

 

С каждым его словом Стив тяжелел, словно наливался молчаливой тоской. Слушал, не перебивая, гладил по спине, медленно и томительно проводя пальцами вдоль хребта; от этой простой ласки хотелось стонать и таять, хотелось кинуться Стиву на шею, обнять что было сил, попросить никогда, никогда не уходить, не оставлять, не слушать всего того, что Тони должен был ему сказать просто потому, что это было чёртовой правдой, единственной правдой на их веку, безжалостной и беспощадной.

 

— Я всё думал, почему не могу нигде почувствовать себя своим, — пробормотал Стив. – Всё просто: потому что я и вправду нигде не свой и никогда не буду. Я смотрел на тебя через стекло, Тони. Думал… много о чём думал. Даже рисовал немного. Прости, что без спроса.

 

— Меня? – изумился Тони, пытаясь представить, что в виде усечённого полутрупа, утыканного иглами капельниц и проводами систем жизнеобеспечения, могло возбудить художественный порыв. – А получше модели не нашлось?

 

— А ты и был самым лучшим, — отрезал Стив, мотнув головой. – Ты и сейчас такой. Как тот дом, которого у меня никогда не было – если уж не можешь в него войти, то хоть нарисовать попытайся. Только знаешь, даже это не получается. Слишком сильно хочется, и руки дрожат.

 

— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не понимаешь, что несёшь, — пробормотал Тони. Стив всё ещё обнимал его, крепко и основательно, грел собой, дышал в свалявшиеся от долгого лежания волосы, и что-то такое было в этом объятии, чего Тони никак не мог определить. Тоска? Обречённость? Упрямая готовность не отступать, даже несмотря на то, что ничего хорошего впереди не будет? – Потому что если понимаешь – все эти разговоры про невозможность войти, знаешь ли…

 

— Я хочу сказать, — оборвал его Стив, — что пойму, если ты решишь не связываться. У нас был шанс, чёрт, был не один шанс, и как-то мы ухитрились их...

 

— Продолбать, называй уж вещи своими именами, — подсказал Тони, криво усмехаясь. До чего же они с Роджерсом были одинаковые, жуть брала – он сам тоже провёл чуть не половину ночей, лёжа без сна и обнимая взглядом неподвижную фигуру за стеклом. Мысли при этом приходили самые разные, а сейчас Тони казалось, что тот, кто придумал разместить их вот так, фактически в одной палате, знал, подлец, что делал. – Стив. Мы ведь и дальше будем... всё вот это. Сходить с ума. Портить друг другу нервы и жизнь. Подвергать опасности. Не потому что хотим, а просто... просто не сможем иначе.

 

Он ожидал возражений, но их не было. Стив просто потянул его к себе и с тяжёлым вздохом сообщил:

 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав. Романова меня предупреждала и отговаривала, но...

 

— Так, это что ещё за новости? – Тони попытался откачнуться назад из тёплой крепкой хватки и понял, что не хочет. Даже сейчас, снова подозревая неладное – не хочет, и всё. Стив Роджерс мог быть невыносим и регулярно именно таким и являлся, как и сам Тони – и это никак не отменяло желания быть с ним рядом... и желания придушить на месте, как вот сейчас. – Я желаю подробностей.

 

— Я был более или менее подготовлен к Таносу, — честно сказал Стив, глядя на Тони этими невыносимо голубыми глазами. Лживыми, прекрасными... лучшими в мире. – Потому что полез выяснять, кто на самом деле заказал убийство твоих...

 

— Роджерс!

 

Это должен был быть рык. Грозный, как у Т’Чаллы, явившегося на поле боя – Тони не видел его в последней драке, но точно знал, что кот-король был там, где и должен быть каждый хищник, на территорию которого, в числе прочего, покусился чужак.

 

Вместо рыка получилось что-то отвратительно беспомощное, жалкое. Как ни удивительно, Роджерс отреагировал так, словно Тони рычал на весь мир: вздрогнул и склонил голову.

 

— Моя вина, — пробормотал он. – Наташа предупреждала, но...

 

Тони понял, что занёс единственную оставшуюся руку над светлым загривком, только когда сам её увидел. Словно бы чужую, управляемую извне, и он не мог бы остановить её, даже если бы захотел. Или смог бы – если б на кону стояло большее, чем затрещина Стиву Роджерсу. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, на что способен, на что нет, и прямо сейчас Тони чувствовал себя страннее некуда.

 

Как будто способен на всё. Даже жить дальше, оплакав все потери и отдав все долги. Жить по-настоящему, а не вполсилы, как до сих пор; не искать ни в себе, ни в парне рядом безупречного идеала. И, наверное, наконец-то простить, для начала себя, а там уж как получится.

 

— Стой, — сказал он, потому что Стив что-то бормотал про сербов и Ястржембского, и про файлы ГИДРЫ, и про каких-то жутких огнепоклонников, даже Стрэнджа вспомнил. – Переведи дух, Стив, и мне тоже дай передышку.

 

Стив замолчал мгновенно, словно радио выключили. Ничего общего с их прежними скандалами, когда одно слово тянуло за собой второе, то – третье, и так до тех пор, пока не появится внешний враг, или пока желание поцеловать гневный твёрдый рот не станет нестерпимым, как сейчас. Целоваться хотелось. А непременно остаться правым – нет, удивительное дело.

 

Кажется, Танос сам по себе дал фору всем способам поставить мозги на место. Даже системе работы с лимбической корой, даже парню из Коннектикута.

 

Или Танос был и вовсе ни при чём, и помогало то, что Стив – редкий случай, — сделал то, что у него просили.

 

— Ястржембский, — сказал Тони, когда решил, что может пережить ещё порцию правды.

 

Стив кивнул.

 

— И перчатка, которую Коулсон добыл у каких-то наследников древних племён, — задумчиво продолжил Тони, ворочая осколки понимания в голове, как паззл. Внезапно они клацнули и сошлись, обнажив лицо истины. – Чёрт возьми! Да ведь эти ублюдки нарочно её хранили, с незапамятных времён! Надеялись, что Танос почует и явится за ней, но он нашёл ту, что ближе.

 

— Я собирался сказать, но я сам не знал, что меня выведет так далеко, — неловко заверил Стив. – А когда понял, что это всё связано...

 

— Времени не было, — коротко усмехнулся Тони. – Знакомо. Вот что, у меня затекли ноги, а болтаем мы, словно обоих выпустили из одиночек после десяти лет без свиданий. Давай сократим процедуру. ГИДРА ждала Таноса? Все эти придурки считали, что если устроят на Земле порядок через страдание, то Танос, когда явится, оставит их наместниками?

 

Стив кивнул.

 

— Это кажется мне идиотской и преступной идеей, — пробормотал он.

 

— Потому что такая она и есть, но у ГИДРЫ, как у любой древней секты, своя логика, — Тони помотал головой и всё-таки уселся на край кровати, утаскивая Стива за собой. – Мой старик занялся сывороткой – и ему не повезло. Узнал кое-что похуже, чем имя очередного шпиона из Советов и планы украсть немецкую разработку, чтобы наклепать своих воинов без страха и мозгов раньше, чем успеют Штаты.

 

Стив кивнул снова.

 

— Точно как с ядерной бомбой, — сказал он хмуро. – Мне очень жаль, Тони. Всё это время в ГИДРЕ знали, что Танос однажды нападёт, и знали, что такое Перчатка, и что Камней шесть...

 

— Потому и Солдат было всего шестеро, — пробормотал Тони. У него мороз шёл по коже, и Стив, почувствовав эту невольную дрожь, привлёк его к себе, отыскал одеяло, укрыл обоих, как пару скаутов, застигнутых дождём. – В самом лучшем случае ГИДРА могла использовать их как послушных носителей. Чёрт, да нам повезло, что Земо просто их пристрелил! Не говоря уж о том, что чёртовы побрякушки были разбросаны по всей галактике!

 

— Они всё равно стремились к Земле, — возразил Стив, коснулся щеки Тони пальцами. – Тебя трясёт. Хватит разговоров.

 

Тони кивнул, стиснул его руку своей и потянул к себе – слабо, но настойчиво.

 

— Можешь ничего не говорить? – попросил он, когда Стив снова раскрыл рот и попытался не то отговорить его, не то спросить, какого чёрта. – Пожалуйста.

 

— Но ты... – потрясённо пробормотал Стив, ловя ладонями ускользающее лицо и поднимая к себе, — ты не станешь меня убивать за то, что снова промолчал и, выходит, не сделал выводов?

 

Тони устало прикрыл глаза. Губы жгло от неполной близости, с каждым вздохом и ударом сердца делавшейся всё более мучительной.

 

— Не стану, — подтвердил он, обводя их языком. – А ты не будешь больше болтать чушь. Потому что выводы ты сделал, Стив. И дом нашёл — надеюсь, наконец-то нашёл.

 

Удивлённо и хрипло рассмеявшись, Стив надвинулся на него, закрывая плечами мир и заново окутывая теплом, обнял, притягивая к себе.

 

Палата в госпитале Щ.И.Т.а ничем не напоминала дом, о котором Стив мечтал так давно и безнадёжно, что даже нарисовать не получалось, но Тони был прав. Чувствовал, что прав, всё яснее с каждым бережным прикосновением губ. Изумлялся тому, что совсем не боится, хоть и летит, кажется, с головокружительной высоты и без всякой страховки. Понимал, что это удивительное состояние, от которого было так хорошо, что даже плохо, вряд ли окажется долгим. Слишком много проблем, слишком много новых дел и поводов переругаться. Слишком много того, что осталось невыясненным – и всё это было неважно. Совершенно неважно, пока он сам был готов драться за этот заново обретённый, прозрачно-хрупкий, новорожденный дом-на-двоих, со всем, что могло бы ему грозить. Даже с самим собой. Особенно с самим собой.

 

Роджерс, насколько Тони мог судить по осторожным движениям слишком сильных пальцев, был настроен точно так же.

 

— Я только думаю... – начал Стив, когда поцелуй, горячий и терпкий, иссяк, как виноградный глоток и оставил их обоих дрожащими и беспомощными перед ошеломляющим удовольствием, дразнившим и кружившим голову, но пока не дающимся в руки. – Думаю, что наконец-то...

 

Тони замотал головой и прижался к нему – сам. Просто чтобы проверить, не вернётся ли утробный ужас, столько раз пожиравший его заживо. И ещё потому, что очень хотелось прижаться. Почувствовать тепло, живого Стива рядом, и всё это не посреди выгорающей песчаной пустоши, не под угрозой неминуемого расставания, не в предсмертном бреду.

 

— Ради всего на свете, Стив,  — пробормотал он. – Давай подумаем обо всём завтра.

 

Стив втянул его на колени и сунулся лицом между плечом и шеей Тони, повёл губами к успевшей покрыться свежей розовой кожей культе.

 

— Как скажешь, — согласился он, но у Тони не было ни малейшего желания тратить время на разговоры.

 

Стремительно растущий вокруг незримый дом, которого они оба были лишены так долго, не нуждался в словах точно так же, как в кирпичах и стенах.

**Author's Note:**

> Мистер Линкольн - сорт чайной розы, один из самых устойчивых к вредителям. Цветы бархатистые, с сильным запахом и лепестками классического глубокого красного цвета.


End file.
